Finding One's Way
by Daxemon
Summary: Will Drake figure out what he wants before it's too late. Drake/JJ Please read and review.
1. Confrontation

**Title:** Finding One's Way  
**Author: **Daxemon

**Fandom: **Fake (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Drake/JJ

**Rating:** We'll see, for now it's okay for everyone  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, but if someone was willing to steal it for me, I wouldn't mind. Otherwise it belongs to Ms. Matoh.

Chapter 1 - Confrontation 

He just couldn't stop staring. Although, he _was_ doing it surreptitiously and there was no chance of the other man noticing he was being observed, he still felt a thrill of possible discovery run up his spine.

Drake Parker, a Detective at New York's 27th Precinct, was hitting a time in his life where he was slowly coming to terms with some things about himself and the way he felt about someone that has been a part of his life for a long time.

Drake watched as his partner JJ, Jemmy James Adams, did crunches. They were both currently taking some time in the precinct gymnasium. With every upward movement JJ's T-shirt would bunch up and soon a good expanse of his abdomen was able to be seen, a very well toned abdomen. Drake was working a punching bag a few feet away from the gym mat where his partner lay and his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to JJ and when that T-shirt started making its way upward his eyes stopped moving away and just stayed locked in place.

He watched every contraction and undulation that JJ's body made as he rose forward, over and over and over again. Drake soon found himself panting from exertion and it wasn't from the fact that he was working out either, as a matter a fact he was so distracted the punches that he was dealing to the bag didn't have any force in them at all. Drake soon realized that there was a growing problem that he had better take care of or it would end up a very embarrassing situation….more so for him than anybody else.

He grabbed his towel and held it casually in front as he walked over to JJ.

"JJ?" no response "JJ?!" Still no response. That's when Drake noticed the white headphones in JJ's ears. He reached down and yanked one out so that JJ could hear him.

"Wha-?" JJ yelped. His eyes, which were closed in concentration, flew open at the feeling of having his workout so rudely interrupted. "Oh, Drake." JJ panted.

Hearing JJ say his name in that out of breath way, did not help Drake with his current dilemma, but just worsened it, considerably.

"I'm gonna beat it."

"What? We just got here. Is something the matter?" JJ asked with a frown forming on his face…and what a beautiful face.

"I just remembered something that I gotta do." Drake said and it sounded lame even to him.

"Do you need any help?" JJ asked as he began to stand.

"No not really…I….I –"Drake groped for something to say but was at a loss. "…- just haven't gotten any groceries and if I don't leave now the supermarket will close and I'm kinda sick of takeout." He blurted.

"_Really_….Why don't you come over to my place and I'll cook dinner for you? I can finally break in my new oven." JJ said with a hopeful look on his face.

Drake knew that he was in a spot. He could never say no to JJ, not since the day they were partnered, whenever he put on the hopeful pleading face.

"You don't have to JJ….I can just-" Drake tried to wiggle his way out of the invite.

"Come on." JJ whined and put his pleading face on full force. He knew it was Drakes weakness.

"Okay, fine y-you can cook dinner for me."

"YES!" JJ crowed in triumph.

"I hate the fact that you can do that to me."

"No you don't." JJ grinned as he sauntered off to the locker rooms with Drake in tow.

It was a little known secret and not even Dee knew, the fact that JJ could cook his ass off. Being the only boy among four girls, he learned along with his sisters how to fry, bake and simmer with the best of them. It was something he kept to himself for some reason, being as outgoing as he was Drake never understood why he didn't let on to everyone that he was an outstanding cook.

On the drive to JJ's, Drakes mind drifted to the reason behind the first time JJ ever cooked for him, which was about a little over two years after they had become partners, about four years ago? Drake had just been dealt a blow by a girlfriend that he was sure was _the_ one, then she suddenly broke up with him. To this day Drake would never understand the reason she gave him _but he soon will_.

**Flashback - Drake's apartment - 4 years ago**

"I don't think we should be together anymore." Marissa said unable to look at Drake.

"What?" Drake questioned in a barely audible whisper, as he looked at Marissa sitting next to him on the couch.

Earlier in the day Marissa had given Drake a call and said that she needed to talk to him and that she would be coming over that night to see him. Drake knew something was wrong, but it never dawned on him that it may be the fact that Marissa was going to break up with him. Everything seemed to be going so well and then wham!

"You don't love me." Marissa said. "I can't…won't stay together with someone who I know cares for someone else. It's not fair to me and it's not fair to them. You." She finished as she finally looked up and pinned Drake with a look of such certainty as to her words that it made his heart skip a beat in his chest.

"What are you talking about? Of course I love you. Why would you think I don't love you?"

"First. This is the only time those words have ever left your lips. It's been, what almost a year and this is the first time you ever said you loved me….kind of…." Marissa said with a sad little laugh afterwards, that broke Drakes heart. "I love you and I've told you, but somehow you always find a way to change the subject or we'd end up in bed together, so you've never actually said it to me. It didn't bother me, because I thought that you needed time and I was more than willing to wait for you, but I soon came to realize that your heart already belonged to someone….even if you didn't."

Drake could see how much it was hurting her to say those words, but a part of him knew what she said held a ring of truth, but he wasn't ready to admit that to her or himself for that matter.

"Marissa, I don't know what you mean. Who do you think I gave my heart to?"

"You already know, you're just scared to admit it. Their very lucky, you're a great guy."

"I don- I don't want to break up with you. I don't understand…"

"I love you, but you need to find out what you really want, not what is expected of you. Follow your heart and be brave, you just may surprise yourself." By now tears were flowing freely down Marissa's face. "I have to go. Have a good life Drake. Goodbye."

**End Flashback**

After that Marissa left and that was the last time he ever saw her, she was also the last woman that he has dated for more than a couple months and most of the time his girlfriends are the ones to break up with him, citing that they felt that they were coming second best, whatever that meant.

"Drake? Hey Drake."

"Huh, what?" Drake stammered pulling himself out of his memories.

"I said are you okay, we're here." Said JJ trying to get Drakes attention.

"Oh." Drake mumbled as he stepped out of the passenger side of JJ's car.

"What were you thinking about?" JJ asked.

Drake gave JJ a somewhat sad smile and honestly replied. "I was thinking about the first time you ever did this, cooked for me."

It took JJ a minute to figure out what Drake meant, then it dawned on him.

"Oh, Marissa."

"Yeah. Marissa." Drake noticed that when JJ said Marissa's name a strange look flitted across his face, causing Drake to wonder what that was all about, it wasn't like JJ and Marissa knew each other very well. During the time that Drake dated her he knew of JJ only meeting her twice, so what was the look about.

"Sorry if this is bringing up bad memories for you?" JJ said apologetically, with a small grimace on his face, pulling Drake away from his train of thought.

"JJ you've cooked for me countless times. Just because this one time a bad memory pops up, doesn't mean anything. So what are you gonna make for me? I could eat a horse." Drake said as he slung his arm around JJ's shoulders and steered him towards the entry way to JJ's apartment building.

An hour later they were sitting at JJ's dining room table about to dig into two huge juicy steaks.

"JJ you've outdone yourself, these look unbelievable." Drake said as he picked up his silverware and started to devour his meal.

"Thanks. It may not be horse, but I think it's close enough."

Soon they fell into companionable silence as they enjoyed the meal, that is until JJ spoke.

"So Drake."

"Yeah , JJ?" Drake answered around a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"When are you finally going to admit to yourself and _me_ that we should be together? It's already been about what four or five years give or take. I thought you would have made up your mind by _now_? So what's the holdup?" JJ questioned holding Drakes gaze as he slowly popped a piece well-done steak into his mouth.

The look on Drakes face as he sat there frozen with a forkful of steak halfway to his mouth was ridiculously priceless. If the situation wasn't what it was, JJ would have found it to be beyond hysterical and would have laughed himself silly, but now was not the time for such things. JJ thought as he waited patiently for Drakes answer to his seemingly benign question.

**A/N – Reviews would be much appreciated. I started this on a whim and it took off on its own. Boredom can be a great stimulus to writing…hopefully you'll enjoy and can't wait to see what happens between Drake and JJ.**


	2. Denial

**Title:** Finding One's Way  
**Author: **Daxemon

**Fandom: **Fake (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Drake/JJ

**Rating:** Still pretty tame by other fics standards.  
**Warnings:** Nothing to bad.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, but if someone was willing to steal it for me, I wouldn't mind. Otherwise it belongs to Ms. Matoh.

Chapter 2 – Denial 

As JJ sat there patiently waiting for Drake to lose the slack jawed yokel look and answer his question, his mind wandered to the day that Marissa came to see him.

**Flashback - Same day as break up**

When JJ saw the beautiful brunette walk in and looking around like she was a little lost, he knew that he had seen her before, but he wasn't able to pinpoint where.

"Hi, can I help you? You look a little lost." JJ asked.

"Oh, hi JJ." Marissa said her voice showing her relief at finding who she was looking for so easily, as what she was going to say was going to be hard enough. If she didn't find him today she didn't think she could get up the nerve to do this again.

"Do I know you?" JJ asked frowning still not being able to place her face.

"Oh sorry, it's been a while since we met. I'm Marissa. Drake's…..girlfriend. We met a few months ago at the Annual Police Picnic." she said a little hesitantly.

"Oh, yeah. Well Drake isn't here he went home hours ago. Sorry."

"Oh I know. I'm-I'm kinda here to see you. Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Marissa asked as she wrung her hands nervously.

JJ didn't know what to make of the situation but his stomach started to get a fluttery sensation, which he didn't like. Something was wrong, he thought, hoping Drake was okay. JJ led her to the office which he and Drake shared.

"Is everything okay with Drake?" He inquired as he sat down across from Marissa.

"Oh he isn't hurt or anything, he's fine. I just need to talk to you about something, that's all." Marissa stated, then tilting her head to the side, she gave JJ an assessing look. "You really care for him don't you?"

'That was an odd question.' thought JJ and just a little too insightful for his taste.

"Yeah, you could say that, we've been partners for over two years now, so it's only natural that we would be best friends."

"Well that's understandable, but I meant more than just, best friends." Marissa said as a determined look came over her face, which made JJ stomach not just flutter but start doing flip flops.

JJ knew that during her relationship with Drake she must have found out about his sexual orientation, so he wondered if she was worried that he would insinuate himself into her relationship with Drake. That was a laugh. Drake was as straight as they came and even if, JJ would never think of doing anything to make Drake unhappy.

"You don't have to worry about Drake and me, there's nothing going on between us, if that's why you're here?" JJ said preemptively.

"Oh no, that's not it, well kind of…." Marissa said sounding a little flustered. "JJ, uhm. Could you just hear me out?"

"Okay." JJ said as his stomach tied itself in knots. 'What could this girl have to say to him about Drake?' JJ wondered worriedly.

"Firstly stop looking so worried please. I didn't come here with bad news, as a matter of fact you would almost consider it good news."

"Sorry. I am a cop, it's just a natural habit to think the worst." JJ said as he seemed to visibly relax, but the inside of his stomach was still tying itself into knots.

"JJ-" Marissa paused before she continued, taking a calming breath. JJ didn't miss this and it just made his hackles rise, like he said he was a cop and this girl looked like she was about to drop a bomb. "Do you have any idea how Drake really feels about you?" she questioned softly.

"Excuse me? That's an odd way to phrase that question. What do you mean "feels about me"?"

Marissa raised one eyebrow and realized that the decision she came to a few days ago was most definitely the right one. These two were so adorably clueless that she knew she was doing the right thing. At least one of them would be clued in by the time she was done and maybe something good would come out of all this.

"Okay let me re-phrase the question. How do _you_ feel about Drake?"

If JJ's heart and stomach could have ceased functioning just from sheer shock, they probably would have right at that moment.

All JJ thought was 'He couldn't tell her that almost about the same time that she started dating Drake that he came to the dismal realization that he was falling for his straight as an arrow work partner, which at the time he thought was insane, because wasn't he completely infatuated with Dee Laytner. Well as time wore on JJ came to find that the way he felt for Dee was nothing compared to what he felt for Drake.

Yeah he worried about Dee getting hurt, but when he thought the same about Drake, he would get this extremely sick feeling and a slight panicky sensation would start to run up his back until he would stomp it down. Also just to make himself feel better he would glance up to reassure himself that Drake was still there and okay or if he was at home, he would give Drake's cell a call, no matter what time of the day it was and always Drake would answer with a "Hey JJ, what's up?", without fail.

"JJ?"

"Huh? What?" JJ said snapping out of his thoughts.

"You sort of zoned out there." Marissa explained.

"Oh, sorry." JJ said still trying to gather himself together.

"And you never answered my question." Marissa stated, determination written all over her face.

"Well he's my best friend, so of course I care about him." JJ hedged. He couldn't let on that he cared for Drake more than he should to this girl, after all she was Drake's girlfriend.

Marissa came to the frustrating conclusion that she would just have to take the bull by the horns if she were to get anywhere with JJ.

"Okay, I guess I just have to be point blank." Marissa said, she braced herself to be as blunt as she could. "Are you or are you not completely in love with Drake Parker?

If JJ's jaw could have slammed through the floor it would have.

Marissa couldn't help but smile at the completely stunned look on JJ's face. Sitting there gaping at her looking like a large mouth bass and those gorgeous blue, almost teal eyes of his open wide in complete and utter disbelief at the question she just put to him. She could see why Drake would love him? He was just too adorable for words.

JJ felt like he had been gut punched. What on earth was this girl asking of him. Did she really want him to answer truthfully? From the look on her face it seemed so.

Marissa took some pity on JJ, when she saw a look of absolute indecision come over his face. Like he was torn between telling her the truth and running screaming from the room.

"It's okay JJ. I just need to know the truth. Please." She gently encouraged.

JJ saw the heartfelt look in Marissa's eyes and felt his whole body slump back into his chair with dejected resignation at what he was about to reveal.

"Yes." JJ whispered. It was one word, but there was so much meaning in it that JJ fought the urge to wince when he said it.

"I thought so." Marissa acknowledged, a small smile appearing on her face. "Now was that so hard?"

"Actually yes it was. Now let me ask you something. You being Drake's girlfriend, why do you seem so happy to find out that your current boyfriend's co-worker slash best friend, who I might add is also another guy is in love with said boyfriend?"

"Because it silences the only doubt left in my mind that would stop me from doing what I need to do."

"What is it you need to do, that would involve me telling you that I'm in love with Drake, _your_ boyfriend?"

"Well…..to tell you that I'm more than a little certain that Drake is also in love with you." Marissa said, her features going somber.

JJ noticed the change in Marissa's demeanor, when his brain abruptly latched on to what she said.

'Wait a second-' JJ's mind suddenly was trying to process this new information. His mind and his heart were now in a fist fight for dominance. His brain wanted to rationalize and say that it was preposterous and his heart was ready to burst with the hope and elation he was feeling at the prospect that Drake might feel the same way he did, but after a few seconds of his inner battle his practical side won out.

"What would make you think that?!" he asked apprehensively.

"Because a few nights ago he said just about as much." Marissa informed him as she locked eyes with him, reinforcing what she had just said.

"What?!" JJ said bolting upright in his chair. "Drake told you he loved me? Are you sure you didn't misunderstand what he was saying?"

"I don't think so, but then he _was_ pretty wasted."

"Wasted?"

"Yeah. About a week ago I decided to surprise Drake, I had gotten back a day earlier than I thought I would from a business trip and I went over to his place. He wasn't home, so I let myself in and waited for him. About an hour later he stumbled in."

"I remember that night. All the guys from the CI Unit went out for drinks and I ended up pouring Drake into a cab with me."

"I know. He told me all about it. He talks about you quite a lot actually. I feel like I've known you probably just about as long as he has, even though I've only met you twice."

"Oh." JJ said looking a little sheepish and blushing. He really is adorable Marissa thought again, noting JJ's blush before she continued.

"Well, after I was able to get him to the couch and we both sat down, he started telling me about his night out and just as I thought he was running out of steam, he looked up at me JJ and I swear to you, he looked as sober as we are now and he said to me "I love him you know, really love him. Don't tell him okay, I wouldn't want him to feel weird around me. Then he fell asleep."

"Are you sure that's what he said?"

"Yeah he actually spoke quite clearly being as drunk as he was." Marissa stated.

"He possibly couldn't have realized, what he was saying. He couldn't have meant it." JJ said more to himself than Marissa, but he knew there was more than a good chance that what Drake said was the honest truth. You see alcohol worked a little like sodium pentathol _truth serum _on Drake. Once he had enough in his system you could get Drake to tell you almost anything, that's why he hardly ever drank to that extent, most of the time. That night was an exception, because JJ told Drake that he would be his designated Driver or passenger since they took a cab.

JJ remembered that Drake was actually pretty friendly in the cab ride to his apartment, even going so far as to rest his head in JJ's lap and allowing JJ to run his fingers through his hair without protest. Since JJ didn't really have anything to drink, he was pretty sober and was finding Drakes antics quite amusing, before he dropped Drake off and headed home himself.

"JJ it's not just that." Marissa said making JJ look up from his recollection. "There are so many reasons that have helped me come to that conclusion. He loves you and is too scared to admit it, not even to himself. He would rather hide than admit the truth, JJ. He needs time and you, or he'll never be truly happy."

"What about you and him?" JJ asked.

"There is no longer an "us" JJ. I broke up with Drake just before I came here to see you. He knows why I broke it off…sorta. He doesn't know I'm here, but he knows that I believe he loves someone else and not me. Ironically he never denied it. Don't' you think that's a little odd, JJ?"

JJ knew the question was rhetorical so he didn't bother to answer it. He concentrated more on the fact that Marissa said that she broke up with Drake.

"You broke up with him?" JJ asked so softly that Marissa nearly didn't hear his question.

"Yeah." Marissa answered when she suddenly glanced at her watch. "Oh my goodness is it that late, already? I have to get going." She said as she stood. "JJ he needs you. Give him time, be there for him and allow him to be there for you. I envy you. After I leave here today we'll probably never see each other again. I know it's a lot to take in so out of the blue, but I hope it all works out." Marissa leaned in and gave JJ a quick hug and smile and then she was gone.

That night JJ cooked for Drake for the first time.

**End Flashback**

JJ _was_ patient, now his patience was at an end. He wanted Drake so bad that it put his teeth on edge and made his body feel like a drawn bow.

As the years passed, JJ watched Drake and took note of all the little things Drake let slip that let JJ know that he wanted him just as badly. For example the gym incident, he knew that Drake was watching him, like many other times before.

JJ knew it was sudden to just spring this on Drake, but he just couldn't take it anymore. So now here he was sitting across his dining room table looking at a completely stunned Drake.

"JJ-" Drake finally managed.

"Well Drake?" JJ asked eyes not wavering.

"I –"

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare say that you don't know what I'm talking about, because you know exactly what I'm talking about." JJ said cutting Drake off and getting up from his seat and walking over to where Drake sat.

As JJ came over Drake practically shot out of his seat with a deer in the headlights look on his face. JJ didn't stop his forward motion until he had Drake pinned to the dinning room wall, a hand placed on either side of his head, giving no route of escape. He leaned in as close as he dared without completely panicking Drake.

"Why are you so afraid?" JJ whispered his body a hairs breath away from Drakes.

Drake could feel JJ's body heat right through his clothes. It was affecting him in ways he wasn't ready to deal with, but still JJ was so close. His face was so close, all he had to do was lean forward, that's all it would take.'

Everything was out in the open. Drake had no choice but to take the next step. JJ _hoped_ that Drake would take the next step. He just prayed it was the one that moved them toward each other instead of away. With a bit of luck Drake wouldn't allow his fears to take control.

JJ was jolted out of his reverie by a set of warm moist lips hesitantly kissing him, he almost forgot what he was doing, he had gotten so deep in thought. He could feel the uncertainty in the kiss, but still he _was_ being kissed. Drake had taken the step. JJ's heart sang with unrepressed glee. He took a chance and slowly deepened the kiss, closing the space between their bodies until they were heatedly pressed together.

JJ moved his right hand down from where he had it resting next to Drake's head, running his fingers into the silky strands of hair at the nape of Drake's neck and up the back of his head, deepening the kiss more. This caused Drake to let out a small moan, giving JJ access to explore deeper. As JJ ran his tongue along the roof of Drakes mouth he felt Drake return the kiss with just as much fervor and soon felt him intertwining his tongue with JJ's and gently suckling. The sensation of this caused JJ to instinctually thrust his hips forward, brushing their clothed erections together, drawing out a groan from Drake.

Suddenly Drake stiffened, his mind screaming at him to just get the hell out of there. His fight or flight reflex kicked in full force and all his poor overloaded and bewildered mind wanted was out. He abruptly pulled away from JJ and without looking to see what JJ's reaction would be turned and made a beeline for the front door.

JJ couldn't even react right away at being pushed away so unexpectedly. One moment he was being kissed breathless the next he was being pushed into the edge of his dinning room table and looking up to see Drake's retreating back as he practically sprinted out of JJ's apartment.

Before JJ could completely absorb the results of his actions Drake was gone.

'Shit. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.' thought JJ, that's if Drake even showed for their shift.

When JJ came in for his shift the next day, Drake was already there and seemed to be knee deep in work already.

"Good Morning."

"Mornin'." was Drakes mumbled reply as he refused to look up.

JJ decided to get it over with, he walked over to Drake's desk ready for anything.

"Look Drake, we need to talk about yesterday."

"What about yesterday, JJ?" Drake looked up at JJ then, his face devoid of all emotion and looking like he hadn't slept.

"You can't be serious. The kiss. What I said to you. Any of this registering here?" JJ said sounding very aggravated.

"Look JJ I don't have time for this. We have a lot of work, so yesterday didn't happen okay. Just leave it alone. I'm going to get some coffee and I need to return this file to the records room. When I come back, I don't want to hear anymore about it." with that Drake left.

JJ just stared at their closed office door, which Drake had just walked through, in stunned silence. He knew Drake could be mule headed, but this was bizarre. Was Drake that much in denial as to what happened? _He_ was the one who initiated the damn kiss in the first place so that goes to prove that JJ wasn't certifiable, he wasn't the only one in the room who was taking great satisfaction in the kiss they shared, that _is_ until Drake ran like a bat out of hell.

Things were not going to end like this, JJ would not allow it, he loved Drake and he knew deep in his gut that Drake loved him too, but was allowing all his hang ups and doubts to interfere with what he felt for JJ.

"Well, I guess I'll have to play dirty then. Sorry Drake." JJ said to the empty office as he walked over to his desk to start his long day of dealing with an inflexible partner.

_**A/N – Thank you to all of those who like the first installment and let me know it. I hope this one is just as enjoyable. Don't worry, this chapter was just to give you some back story as to why JJ was able to be so blunt. Drake is in for it, I can't wait and I'm going to have so much fun.**_

_**Later**_


	3. Operation Seduction

**Title:** Finding One's Way  
**Author: ** Daxemon

**Fandom: ** Fake (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters:** Drake/JJ

**Rating:** Mature - from this point on.

**Warnings:** Self love _if you get my meaning, if you don't read at your own risk_  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, but if someone was willing to steal it for me, I wouldn't mind. Otherwise it belongs to Ms. Matoh.

**Chapter 3 - Operation Seduction**

JJ sat on his couch with his knees drawn up to his chin and a look of utter consternation on his face.

The day hadn't gone well at all. Drake had barely said to words to him and as soon as shift change came, Drake was out the door before JJ could even think of trying to talk to him again.

What the hell was he going to do?' JJ thought. He couldn't take the direct approach, that was a complete wash out. He needed a more subtle tack at the situation. A more hands off, even though the hands on one would be much preferred. Yeah, he would love to have his hands all over that luscious body of Drake's. From the top of that dirty blonde head, over those broad toned shoulders, down that muscled chest and taught abdomen. Roaming freely over that tight buttock, firm thighs, shapely calves-

"What am I doing?" JJ said snapping out of his lecherous thoughts, looking down at his lap and the semi-hard erection there. Sitting here daydreaming about Drake's hard body was counter productive to his goal of actually having said body in front of him in _Technicolor_ and being able to molest it at his leisure.

He knew he had to get Drake off the defensive track so he would pool all thought processes into finding out how to get that done, _then_ he would worry what to do next.

Now while JJ was at his place contemplating how to get back into Drake's good graces, said person was in his own apartment pacing a groove into his living room floor.

From the moment Drake had gotten home he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he shared with JJ. Hell from the moment it happened he couldn't stop thinking about it. If JJ only knew how many times that day Drake considered just pinning him against the office wall and kissing him senseless, ironically. However every time the thought came up his brain just kept screaming at him that he wasn't gay, but there was also another voice that would pipe up once in a while and that one was saying you can't choose who you loved,' and that's the voice that made him stop pacing and drop down on his couch with a sigh of frustration. _Was_ _he_ in love with JJ?'

"What am I gonna do? If I know JJ he's not going to give up that easily." Drake groaned.

Drake didn't know just how right he was, back at JJ's things were starting to come together for Operation: Get Drake. JJ knew it wasn't a very original title, but who cared, just as long as the plan once put into motion, succeeded in its final goal. Get through Drake's thick skull that JJ was the one for him and he should stop being such a scared rabbit.

JJ stood in front of his walk-in closet and decided that he needed to go shopping. He really didn't have anything that screamed _take me'._ Conveniently the next day he had off, so he would go shopping with a target in mind….Drake.

As JJ wandered through the downtown mall, he meandered in and out of many different stores. After about three hours JJ ended up loaded down with bags, but still had nothing that he would consider alluring enough to bring Drake a runnin'. He decided that he was hungry and started heading towards the food court on the upper level when a mannequin in a store window called "Maverick's" caught his attention. It was wearing what appeared to be a cashmere black v-neck sweater paired with some also black slacks that looked like they would hug JJ in all the wanted to be noticed places. JJ wasn't averse to wearing all black, it just tended to cause his platinum, almost white blonde hair and blue/teal eyes to stand out even more than they already did, but maybe that was just what he needed. He was looking to be noticed, right?

JJ wasted no time going into the store and having the store clerk gather up all the items he wanted, along with a few others he spotted.

Immediately after JJ got home he hung up the clothes bag his come get me' ensemble was in and went to take a shower to get ready for bed. He needed his rest, he had a big day tomorrow.

JJ sat at his desk the next morning trying his best to not continually keep looking at his office door, anticipating Drake's arrival. JJ was already used to the fact that Drake was habitually late, he was almost as bad as Dee. The Chief made no bones about letting either Dee or Drake by without a proper reprimand. Dee by now had developed an immunity to the Chief's bellow, but Drake still had the decency to look guilty.

"Parker!" bellowed the Chief, alerting JJ to Drakes arrival long before he reached their office, allowing him to appear like he wasn't actually waiting for Drake to show up.

"Sorry Chief. Won't happen again." Drake cajoled as he backed into their office, his face a bright crimson of embarrassment.

If JJ didn't think that Drake would react in the negative, he would have locked him a vise-like, breath stealing embrace, with how adorably mortified he looked right then. But seeing as Drake would most likely balk at that, he just took pleasure in watching him enter the office and sheepishly taking his seat with his usual apology for being late.

"That's okay. Unlike Chief I don't mind." JJ said as he got up and placed the large thermos of coffee he had brought in front of Drake.

"What's this?" Drake asked with more than a little suspicion coloring his words.

"Stop being paranoid, you act like I've never brought you coffee before." JJ said as he walked away, missing the look on Drake's face as he finally got a good look what JJ was wearing. Noticing how the black cashmere sweater he wore, showed off his well defined torso and how the slacks clung just right to JJ's backside, which is where Drake's eyes got stuck as JJ continued back over to his own desk. Luckily Drake was able to unglue his eyes from JJ's derriere, but not fast enough. JJ caught a glimpse of Drake looking away quickly with a telltale blush.

JJ frowned as he sat. Did he just - see? Nah. Well - could it be that Drake was checking him out as he was walking away?' JJ wondered.

"Went shopping?" Drake asked as he stared at his computer monitor as it went through its boot sequence.

Aha! He _was_ checking me out. Operation: Get Drake right on course.' JJ thought triumphantly. "Yeah I figured since I had the day." JJ decided that he would push a little. "Its cashmere, you should feel it." JJ said as he got up again, walking over to Drake, not waiting for him to find a reason to say no.

Just like the day they kissed Drake shot up out of his chair and looked like he was ready to do the one hundred yard dash. JJ noticed it and _succinctly_ ignored it, because to get out of the office Drake would have to get around him and if JJ had anything to say about it that would never happen.

"The sales clerk said that it was imported and the yarns were hand dyed." JJ went on seeming completely oblivious to Drake's reaction. "Go on feel it." JJ insisted sticking his arm out in front of Drake. Not just allowing Drake to caress his sleeve, but also cutting off his path of escape absolutely.

"Th-that's okay JJ." Drake stuttered nervously, probably from JJ's nearness.

"Go on _feel_ it, you won't be sorry, _trust me_." JJ said looking Drake directly in the eye, not giving him any room to protest or _move_, because JJ used the opportunity to close the space between them even more.

That's just the problem JJ.' Drake thought worriedly. He saw the look in JJ's eyes and wasn't too sure how much he _could_ trust his toe-headed partner. "Fine, Fine. I'll feel it." Drake gave in, placing his hand on the outstretched arm JJ had presented to him and for the life of him he couldn't tear his eyes away from JJ's, it was almost like he was in a trance and the intensity in JJ's stare was causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up.

"Now isn't that _incredibly_ soft?" JJ said his voice dropping to a quite whisper. If they weren't as close as they were, it would have forced Drake to lean forward to hear him.

"Yeah." Drake answered almost having to force the word out, it felt like his brain functions were all shutting down one by one, giving him a slight tunnel vision.

Suddenly the spell was broken when Ted stuck his head in the office door. "Hey guys."

Drake pulled his hand away so quickly you would have sworn that JJ's arm had abruptly burst into flames.

"The Chief wants us all in his office ASAP." Ted announced.

Of all the….times.' JJ thought, dropping his arm. "Okay Ted-senpai, thanks."

"Hey JJ is that a new sweater?" Ted asked completely oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Yeah." JJ turned slightly towards Ted with a look of bewilderment as to how obtuse his friend and co-worker could really be. At times JJ marveled at how Ted managed to hold on to his job as unaware as he seemed.

"Nice." Ted said appraisingly. "Cashmere?"

"Yeah." JJ answered through clenched teeth. Ted was really rubbing him the wrong way. "Anything else Ted-senpai?" asked JJ tightly, since Ted was _still_ standing in the office doorway.

"No, why?"

JJ really wanted to throw something at him, _seriously_.

"We'll see you at the Chief's, okay?"

"Oh okay. Don't be late. You know how he hates that, especially you Drake." Ted said laughing at his own attempt at humor as he finally stepped out, closing the door and leaving them alone again.

"Finally." JJ grumped as he turned back to the business at hand, just in time to feel Drake brush by him. "Drake-"

"You heard Ted, you wouldn't want to upset the Chief, now would you?" Drake asked as he practically broke land speed records getting out the door.

"But-" JJ tried again. It was too late Drake was already gone. Oh Ted was so dead.' JJ though sourly as he followed in Drake's wake.

The meeting was blessedly brief, but as soon as they got back to their office JJ got called out to a hostage situation where they were in need of his skills as a sniper. Sadly it took most of the day to resolve. In the end JJ was able to get a clear shot and bring down the suspect, luckily before any of the hostages had come to harm. The suspect wasn't so lucky, he died at the scene.

Even though JJ enjoyed his job and chose to be a sniper, it still bothered him whenever he had to take another human life, even if it _was_ a criminal, it always left him a little out of sorts. JJ had already come to the conclusion long ago that if the day came where after taking down a suspect he felt nothing, it would be his last day as a sniper.

When he walked into the office, he was surprised to find Drake still there. Their shift had ended two _hours_ ago.

"What are you still doing here?" JJ said as he unceremoniously dropped into his chair and pinched the spot between his eyes.

"I heard." was all Drake said, watching and waiting. Some times were worse than others. Drake was the only one in the CI Unit that knew what JJ went through after a sniper call.

"Yeah, what did you hear?" JJ asked with more than a little venom behind his words.

"JJ."

"What?!" JJ spat. He knew he shouldn't be taking out his emotions on Drake. Especially seeing the last thing he wanted was Drake to be pist-off at him, but he just couldn't help it.

"It's okay." Drake said getting up and walking to stand in front of where JJ sat slouched in his chair.

JJ looked up at Drake, dropping his hand from his face. By the look on it Drake knew what he wanted. Considering their dilemma in the recent days, he didn't think JJ thought it was a good idea to ask, so he wouldn't make him.

"Come here." Drake said reaching a hand out, he was surprised when JJ hesitated. Usually he'd be plastered to him like a second skin by now. Drake realized that whatever happened at the crime scene that day must have really shook him up.

JJ couldn't believe Drake was still willing to comfort him, even after-…maybe he was deeper in denial than JJ thought. Whatever the reason he was happy that this didn't change, because he really needed it and quite frankly had gotten used to Drake doing this for him after a sniper call that ended up with the suspect having to be killed.

JJ stood and stepped into Drake's arms and felt all the tension drain from him when Drake soothingly rubbed his back. He felt them coming, the tears, he couldn't stop them nor did he care.

Drake knew that JJ wasn't upset totally about have to put down the suspect. It was also the emotional side of his job, the worry and fear the he felt for the people whose lives he held in his hands if he didn't do his job right, that and the adrenaline rush would overwhelm anybody. But JJ kept that all in check while he worked, it was afterwards that it all came rushing forward and sometimes it would be too much for even a trained sniper to handle, that's where Drake came in handy.

Drake remembered the first time that he found out what the aftermath of one of JJ's sniper calls was like, it was three years ago. They were on split shift, so Drake came in around lunch only to find out from Dee that JJ had gone out on a sniper call that morning. Drake decided to go to JJ's to see if the little hyperactive blonde wanted to blow off some steam. When he got there JJ was decidedly the worse for wear. He had looked pale, even for him and on the verge of collapse. Drake knew the look of shock that came over his face must have surprised JJ, because he winced and before Drake knew it JJ was wrapped around his torso like a vise and shaking like a leaf. In the end Drake found out that although JJ was able to take out the three suspects, it wasn't before two hostages were killed, one was a child, which JJ witnessed.

"Thanks." JJ said stepping back after pulling himself together.

"Not a problem." Drake said and realized that the urge to leave the room post haste never happened. Even a stray thought of how good JJ felt in his arms occurred to him fleetingly and he didn't shy away.

When JJ looked up and held his gaze, Drake knew what was coming, but was frozen to the spot, his hands still resting lightly on JJ's shoulders. When he felt JJ's lips, his instinct to vacate flared to life, but before he could react JJ had already pulled away.

"Well I'm beat. Goodnight Drake." JJ said as he gathered his coat and left.

"Goodnight." Drake replied, but JJ was already gone.

When JJ walked into his apartment, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed, he was so bone weary. In the end he decided that taking a shower would be a better idea.

While he was in the shower, his mind wandered back to the quick kiss he had given Drake and how good it felt. JJ wasn't delusional, he felt Drake tense up, but he didn't care. He just wanted to feel those wonderful lips against his again.

JJ's hand began to wander south as he lathered his body. Soon his hand bumped up against the base of his now fully upright erection. He slowly wrapped his long delicate fingers around it and started a slow languid motion, running his hand up slowly while he increased the pressure, a gasp of pleasure escaping him when it bumped against the base of the tip and he ran his thumb across it. See Drake this is what you do to me.' JJ thought as he indulged in the sensations that coursed through his body.

He pictured that it was Drake pressed up against his back naked and wet, reaching around and stroking him. JJ was soon panting heavily and had to place his unoccupied hand against the tiled shower wall to steady himself as the first pulses of his orgasm slammed into him.

As the last of his climax left his body JJ rested his head on the wall, allowing the now tepid shower to rinse him. He knew that the water was going to go cold soon so he shakily straightened finished rinsing and quickly stepped out, any vestiges of energy he had exhausted.

It turned out to not be such a bad day after all.' was JJ last thought before sleep claimed him.

_A/N - Hopefully to all those who still find this fic interesting, I hope that I can continue to entertain and things will get a little hectic the next chapter. We'll shake Drake up a bit and in the process maybe he'll finally get the hint._


	4. What Ifs

**Title:** Finding One's Way  
**Author: ** Daxemon

**Fandom: ** Fake (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters:** Drake/JJ

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** M/M affection  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, but if someone was willing to steal it for me, I wouldn't mind. Otherwise it belongs to Ms. Matoh.

**Chapter 4 - What Ifs**

Why did they always have to run?' thought Drake, pelting down the alleyway after their fleeing suspect.

He and JJ had gotten a lead on where to find their suspect, one Daniel Murray, for the current case they were working on, this was his third strike. Of course the address they were given wasn't in a very desirable neighborhood and the element of surprise was moot as soon as they stepped out of their car. Their suspect, who was conveniently or inconveniently standing within a small group in front of the building spotted them and took off at a sprint.

Now here they were ten blocks later. Drake praying that his poor abused lungs wouldn't give out as he started to feel the beginnings of a stitch in his side. JJ on the other hand, he noticed, hadn't even broken a sweat and was pulling ahead of him and gaining some ground on Murray.

Drake looked up and noticed that they were now in a semi-abandoned part of town, where a majority of the buildings were warehouses. Perfect.' thought Drake bitterly. If he decides to duck into one of these warehouses there's more than a good chance of us loosing him.' Just as Drake finished this thought and rounded the next corner, he spotted Murray scrambling over a dumpster into an open window of one of said warehouses.

"Just great!" groused Drake when he noticed JJ already scrambling up the same dumpster with a determined look on his face. "JJ wait!!!" he yelled, but it was no use. Drake had seen JJ like this a few times, where his mind was so locked into one single-minded goal that nothing else came into play. This was not a good thing. They didn't even know if Murray was armed and from what Drake remembered from his rap-sheet, he most likely was, to the teeth.

Drake pulled himself up to the window JJ and Murray had just gone through. "JJ?!" Drake called as loud as he dared without alerting every living thing within the building to his location, especially a killer who may or may not be armed.

Damn you JJ, if you get me killed.' Drake thought as he gingerly climbed in and dropped to the cement floor. Where were they?'

The warehouse they were in was full of crates and with the way sound was bouncing around it would make it almost impossible to find them easily. Drake glanced up and noticed a catwalk above him. He glanced to his right and then his left looking for a way up. He spotted a ladder on his left and conveniently two huge shipping crates were right in front of him, giving him ample cover as he scaled the ladder.

When Drake got to the top he remained in a low crouch while he scanned the lower level of the warehouse. No need to make myself a target.' he surmised.

Soon Drake spotted JJ, making his way along a far row of crates with his gun drawn. Upon seeing this Drake was a little relieved, happy that even through his doggedness, JJ had the sense of mind to think that the suspect might be armed. Now where was that pain in the ass - Drake's thought was cut off when he spotted Murray. He appeared on top of a crate not but a few dozen feet from JJ, who had no idea the danger he was in at the moment. Drake noticed that Murray now had a gun in his hand and was aiming at JJ.

Drake's heart was beating so fast it felt almost like it was in his head and not in his chest. Time seemed to slow down as he came to his feet, training his own automatic on Murray and yelling for him to freeze and put his weapon down. Drake out of the corner of his eye saw JJ's head snap up to his perch. Murray, Drake realized had no intention of dropping his gun, but was _very_ intent of putting a bullet into JJ.

To Drake's horror the piece of filth didn't even pay him any attention. When Drake spared a glance in JJ's direction he noticed that he was backing away from his initial position. Drake at first considered this to be a good thing, but soon noticed that JJ was just making himself and easier target since he had no idea where Murray was at all.

When Drake brought his attention completely back on his target, he soon understood he either had to take this guy down or it would cost him JJ, which was a price way to high to pay.

"Hold your fire!" Drake yelled.

When Murray glanced over to Drake with a sneer on his face, Drake knew it was now or never, that this guy figured that he could go out in a blaze of glory, that he was going to take a cop down before they got him and be the talk of his neighborhood.

Mind made up Drake pulled the trigger, simultaneously he heard the report of another gun and sickeningly came to the realization that their suspect was able to get a shot off just as Drake's bullet slammed into him, ending his life.

Drake spun to look at where JJ was standing and nearly felt his legs give out from under him with what he saw. "JJ!" Drake screamed, trying to climb down the catwalk ladder as fast as he could without killing himself. JJ'.

When Drake reached JJ's prone form he had to do everything in his power to keep it together. Drake had already called in code 10-0, _officer down,_ into dispatch and prayed that they got their soon.

"JJ?" Drake asked as he gingerly tried to turn him over so he could get a better idea of where JJ'd been shot.

He finally got JJ partially onto his back and found that he was, to Drake's relief conscious, but in a great deal of pain as he clutched his injured shoulder. Drake knew that the injury wasn't life threatening, but if JJ didn't get medical attention - and soon - he _would_ lose enough blood for it to _become_ a problem.

"Drake?" JJ said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'm here. It doesn't look to bad." Drake stated, sounding way more calm than he really felt. In truth he was holding the real beginnings of a panic attack at bay. If he hadn't found JJ conscious and injured more seriously, he would have been hard pressed to answer that he would have been able to hold it together.

"Says you." JJ replied with a grimace of pain.

"The bullet went straight through." Drake stated, inspecting JJ's shoulder.

"Fuck - this hurts!" JJ swore colorfully.

"Nice JJ. Turning into a potty mouth on me?" Drake joked, honestly not feeling like it, but doing it just to keep his mind from screeching at him where the hell the ambulance was already.

"Well sorry. I've never been shot before. Shot at, but not shot." JJ retorted, his voice showing a lot of the pain he was feeling.

"Well that'll teach you to just go running into a situation half-cocked." Drake admonished JJ.

When he didn't get a response back, Drake looked up from inspecting his shoulder and became aware of the fact that JJ'd passed out. Drake's almost forgotten panic attack came flaring back into life.

"JJ! JJ!" Drake snapped, desperately resisting the urge to shake the unconscious blonde. "Come on don't do this to me, you better wake up. JJ!" Drake begged. Drake knew that JJ was going into shock. He wasn't a very large guy and the amount of blood loss so far was most likely enough to endanger JJ's life.

Thankfully Drake heard sirens approaching. Soon he heard a loud crash, the doorway being breached, he figured. He yelled out so they could easily find them. When he saw EMT's, along with Dee and Ryo turn the corner, he could have easily cried with the relief that flooded through him.

"I think he's going into shock." Drake informed the EMT's as he stepped out the way so they could work.

"What the fuck happened?" Dee asked Drake, not looking away from where the EMT's were stabilizing JJ. "Drake?" Dee asked again when he didn't get an immediate answer and looked over to see Drake looking like he had been hit with a sledge hammer to the gut.

Dee became aware of the fact that Drake had JJ's blood all over him and seemed to be shaking. He needed to get Drake outside, before he completely fell apart. He looked over at Ryo who'd already noticed and nodded at Dee, understanding.

Drake didn't even feel Dee and Ryo walk him out of the warehouse, before he knew it, he was outside and sitting in the passenger seat of Dee and Ryo's car. When he saw the EMT's come out with JJ on a stretcher, he stood up ready to get into the ambulance, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Drake, you'll only be in the way. We'll follow them. Okay?" said Ryo in that soft soothing voice of his, but said in such a way that it brooked no argument, all Drake could do was nod and sit down.

Ryo sat with Drake as they waited patiently for the doctor to come out with news on JJ. Ryo's cell vibrated suddenly, it was a call from Bikky. Probably calling to see if he could stay over at Carol's.' thought Ryo. "Drake I have to go take this, will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Drake said sounding eerily calm although the slight tremor of his leg as he sat was a dead give away to his lie.

"Okay. Dee will be here soon."

"I said I'll be fine. Just go." Drake said looking up at Ryo with a somewhat forced smile. Ryo hesitated once more and then decided that it would be a bad idea to push Drake about staying, like he said Dee would be there soon.

"Alright." Ryo said as he walked away towards the exit of the emergency room.

Drake's hands began to suddenly shake and he felt like he was having a stroke. He could barely catch his breath and suddenly his stomach rolled. He bolted for the exit and made it to a cluster of bushes just in time before his stomach emptied itself.

What the hell?' Drake wondered. His practical mind knew that JJ would be okay, but his heart seemed to have a set of different priorities, it was freaking the fuck out. Flashes of JJ lying on the floor prone and bleeding kept running through his head, he couldn't seem to keep himself from thinking what if's. What if JJ had been shot in the chest, what if help hadn't come in time, what if he had lost him today….' That finally thought caused Drake's poor stomach to take another roll. He nearly lost JJ today. Daniel Murray could have easily killed him.' He thought with dread.

It slowly started to dawn on Drake that just the thought of not having JJ in his life, but even worse loosing him outright, was just something he couldn't deal with. He was starting to finally own up to himself, although grudgingly, that if he had really lost JJ today there would have been many things he would have regretted not doing or saying.

Drake wandered back into the waiting area of the emergency room just in time to see the doctor walk out.

"How's he doing?" Drake asked hurrying toward the doctor.

"Mr. Adams is doing fine. It was a clean shot through his left shoulder and there seems to have been no permanent damage. He's being taken upstairs to his room right now. Go to the nurse's station and they'll let you know what room he's being taken to." The doctor informed Drake.

"Thank you."

About forty-five minutes later Drake was making his way to the fourth floor to room 405. When he reached the room it took all his nerve to actually walk through the door. Drake shook himself mentally and admonished himself for being silly. When he entered he noticed first that JJ had been given a single occupancy room that was so white that it practically hurt his eyes.

When his eyes finally fell on JJ he saw that he was still out, his left shoulder was swathed with bandages and his left arm was in a sling, most likely to keep the injured shoulder immobile. Drake pulled a chair up to the bed unable to tear his eyes from his partners sleeping face.

"What are you trying to do to me JJ? I feel like a two ton semi ran over me." Drake stated.

"I'm the one that was shot, how the hell do you think _I_ feel?" A drowsy mumble came from the bed in front of Drake.

"JJ?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel?" Drake asked softly.

"Basically what you just described a few seconds ago." JJ replied. "Why would you feel like that anyway, it's not like you were brought in _here_ on a stretcher." JJ said cracking on cerulean eye open to peer at Drake.

"Well watching you get shot was not exactly on the top of my list of things to happen this week." Drake mumbled indignantly.

"Well getting shot, was not on the top of my list either. Shit this really hurts." JJ said looking down at his bandaged shoulder.

"Still a potty mouth I see." Drake stated with a slight smirk, a little bit of relief seeping into his tense body. It was good to hear JJ complaining, at least that proved that he was on the mend.

"Well maybe you can kiss it and make it all better." JJ said turning to Drake with a slight leer/grimace.

"JJ." Drake warned.

"What? I could have died today and you can't even do me the one small favor of a kiss."

"JJ."

"Drake."

"Will you behave yourself and be serious. You really could have died today."

"You know what Drake, I know this and I am being serious." JJ said looking Drake directly in the eye. "I would really appreciate it if you could just cooperate and give me something so small as a kiss after having my life flash before my eyes. I care about you Drake and especially _now_ I'm not going to hide that fact. I know that you probably would rather shoot yourself in the foot than kiss me, but maybe just once you can grit your teeth and mmmpppfff….."

JJ found himself being silenced quite suddenly by Drake clamping his hand across his mouth. "You talk way to much you know that." Drake said and then replaced his hand with his lips to JJ's surprise.

The kiss was very hesitant and light and JJ could almost feel the trepidation coming off of Drake in waves and he knew that if he wanted a real kiss he would have to take things in hand. JJ snaked his uninjured right arm around Drake's back and slowly deepened the kiss.

Drake's body tensed up for a split second when JJ managed to slip his tongue in to explore along Drake's front teeth and run it along the sensitive skin on the inside of Drake's upper lip. Slowly JJ got bolder and continued to slide the tip of his tongue more forcefully along Drake's until it drew a small reflexive moan from Drake, giving JJ the opportunity to slip his tongue into Drake's luscious mouth and slightly suck on his tongue. After a few more seconds Drake broke the kiss and pulled away slightly, leaving their faces only a few inches apart.

"Now was that so hard?" JJ asked, still holding Drake.

"You have no idea." Drake replied dryly as he disengaged himself from JJ and put more distance between them.

"Be thankful that I was only shot in the shoulder. Just imagine what I would have asked you to do if I had been more seriously injured." JJ said with a lascivious look on his face.

"JJ!" Drake replied in utter shock as he shook his head.

"What?" JJ asked staring at Drake innocently.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Drake wondered out loud. "Forget I said anything!" Drake said quickly when he saw JJ taking a breath to reply.

What Drake and JJ didn't know was that they were not alone during their not so quick kiss. Ryo had come back to find Drake gone and that JJ had been moved upstairs, so he made his way to JJ's room to show up just in time. When he got there he noticed them through the small window in JJ's room door and he couldn't believe what he saw at first. Dee's gonna love this.' Ryo thought as he quietly walked away smiling.

_A/N - Hi everyone, sorry if I took too long. I think I thoroughly shook Drake up. Well I live for reviews and I wouldn't mind knowing what you think of my fanfic so far. Constructive Criticism accepted and it will help me improve my writing skills…don't be afraid to say whats on your mind……just know that I'm a little mentally unstable and hyperactive human being, so criticise carefully and at your own risk. Hope you enjoyed._


	5. Changes

**Title:** Finding One's Way  
**Author: **Daxemon

**Fandom: **Fake (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Drake/JJ

**Rating:** Mature – from this point on.

**Warnings:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, but if someone was willing to steal it for me, I wouldn't mind. Otherwise it belongs to Ms. Matoh.

Chapter 5 – Changes 

As Drake walked down the hallway towards his office, he heard someone shout his name. He turned around to see Dee stepping out of the office he shared with Ryo and coming over to him.

"Hey there Drakey-boy, how ya doin'?" Dee asked with his characteristic grin in place.

"Whadya want Laytner?" Drake asked suspiciously. He knew that Dee was up to something when that grin was around.

"What do you mean? Can't a fella just say hello to his best bud once in a while?" Dee replied, trying his damndest to look sincere and failing miserably.

"Dee." Drake replied in a tone saying that he knew Dee better.

"Okay, okay. Let's go in your office."

"Why?" Drake asked stubbornly.

"Will you just come." Dee said practically having to drag Drake by his shirt collar the rest of the way down the hall.

Once there Dee made sure the door was closed and locked. Seeing Dee do this caused the hairs on Drake's arms to lift…something was up.

"So…" Dee began, turning around and resting against the office door with his arms folded against his chest. "… I just wanted to give you my heartfelt thanks and congratulations, because of you for the last couple a months I've been living and will be living a bruise free life, hopefully."

"What the hell are you talking about Dee? You're not making any sense as usual. I don't know how Ryo puts up with you sometimes." Drake stated as he made his way over to his desk and sat down.

"Well I'm talking about you and JJ. Ryo saw you guys kissing at the hospital the night JJ got shot and…"

Drake froze with his hand half way to his computer. He felt like a rock had just been dropped into his stomach. He was going to be sick.

Dee noticed the shell shocked look on Drake's face and asked worriedly. "…yo Drake you alright? You look a little pale there."

"What did you just say?" Drake asked shakily, slowly turning to look at Dee.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"No no not that, before. What did you say before about Ryo?" Drake asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Oh… that Ryo saw you and JJ kissing?"

"Yeah, that."

"What about it?" Dee asked not seeming to really care.

"It's not what you think it is, okay." hedged Drake

"I doubt Ryo jumped to the wrong conclusion Drake."

"Look just drop it okay Dee."

"Why? I understand if you're not ready for anyone to know about you and JJ yet, but you should know that Ryo and I…"

"It doesn't matter, just drop it!" Drake snapped.

"Fine, you don't have to bite my head off. Sheesh. Later." with that said Dee unlocked the door and left, grumbling something about ungrateful friends.

After Dee left, Drake sat at his desk absorbing the fact that the last kiss he _willingly_ shared with JJ was witnessed by Ryo and now Dee knew about it. He didn't know how he felt about that at the moment.

Before he could get too deep into his thoughts the phone rang with the chief on the other end with a crime scene that needed his immediate attention.

Back at the hospital, JJ was given the once over and told that he had a clean bill of health, other than the fact that he had a hole in his left shoulder, he was basically in the pink, so he would be released that evening.

Drake was on his way back to the precinct from the crime scene the chief had just sent him out to investigate, when his phone went off.

"Parker."

"Hey Drake."

"JJ?"

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"Ah, I kinda need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Well they're releasing me today."

"Oh I get it. You need a lift."

"It's so nice of you to offer Drake." quipped JJ.

"I didn't." returned Drake dryly.

"Pick me up at six."

"Fine, but just know I'm doing this under duress."

"Whatever. I'll see _you_ at six Drakey."

Drakey?' Drake thought. "JJ.." he snapped, but it was too late JJ had already hung up.

At 5:30 Drake made his way to the hospital. When he reached JJ's room, Drake spotted through the door window JJ struggling to put on his shirt without much success. The frustrated look JJ had on his face was so adorable that Drake couldn't help but smile.

"Need some help with that?" He asked as he entered.

"I was wondering how long you were going to imitate a peeping tom, before you came in here."

"W - What?!" Drake stuttered, his face breaking into a brilliant blush.

"I _saw_ _you_ standing out there watching me. Did you like the show?" JJ said with a lust filled leer, as he ran his hand down his chest to his abdomen where he let it linger.

Drake couldn't help his eyes following the tantalizing path of JJ's hand down to his well defined abs, where it stayed. His eyes snapped up to JJ's face where he was wearing a self satisfied smirk.

"JJ -" Drake began.

"Don't deny you like what you see. Anybody else might believe you, but you'd be wasting your breath on me. You can fool yourself all you want Drake, but you can't fool me, I know you better than you know yourself." JJ stated as he sauntered over to Drake. "Now is that offer still good? I don't think I'll have much success with these buttons on my own."

Drake wordlessly did up the buttons on JJ's shirt without so much as a hesitation, still a little shell shocked by JJ's statement. Just as Drake stepped back, a young nurse came into the room with a wheelchair.

"Hey Charity. Here with my ride?"

"Yeah JJ. Hospital policy and all."

"Drake this is Charity, my nurse."

"One of many JJ. Hi nice to meet you." she replied reaching out to shake Drake's hand.

JJ had to give Drake a nudge for him to realize that he was being spoken to. "Oh nice to meet you too, uh Charity."

"Is he the one?" Charity whispered to JJ as she released Drake's hand from her surprisingly formidable grip, being how petite she looked. "He's as good looking as you said he was, JJ."

JJ nodded in complete agreement.

Drake couldn't help but blush again after hearing the exchange between Charity and JJ.

"Well we better get going JJ. I know you can't wait to leave." Charity pointed out.

"You got that right. I've been here one week too long." JJ whined.

"JJ you've _only_ been here a week."

"Exactly." agreed JJ.

"I'm really going to miss you. Honestly though I hoped to never see you in here again."

"Same here."

As JJ signed his discharge forms, Charity surreptitiously pulled Drake to the side.

"I know I'm probably completely overstepping my bounds here, but I just wanted to tell you that JJ is completely head over heels for you."

"Excuse me?" Drake asked, stunned.

"JJ loves you. I truly believe that he is completely _in love_ with you."

"Cha-" Drake stuttered to a halt when JJ appeared suddenly.

"All done." JJ chirped. "What are you guys whispering about over here?" questioned JJ benignly.

"I was just telling Drake not to let you get away………with not taking your antibiotics or you _will_ be back here sooner than you think." warned Charity. She noticed the slightly startled look Drake had gotten when she first began to answer JJ.

"I'll be good." JJ said resignedly. "See ya Charity." JJ said turning to leave.

"Bye JJ." Charity waved as she walked back to the elevators. "It was nice meeting you Drake." Drake didn't miss the look that she gave, almost like a reminder of what she had said to him earlier.

Outside Drake had JJ wait at the entrance while he got the car. He got out and helped JJ get in the car, making sure he didn't bump his shoulder.

When Drake got behind the steering wheel and was about to pull away from the curb, he heard JJ clear his throat. When he got Drake's full attention, he grabbed hold of the seatbelt. "I'm gonna need some help here." He said sheepishly.

"Drake gave a small shake of his head and leaned across JJ and buckled him in, before buckling himself in and pulling out into traffic.

When they got to his apartment, JJ expected the place to seem closed in and his poor ferns to be half way to deaths door, but to his surprise his apartment seemed okay and his plants were green and full of life. Even his mail had been piled and separated neatly on his coffee table.

"Here're your keys back." said Drake, as he dropped them into JJ's open right palm.

That's true.' JJ thought. Drake was the one who had let them into his apartment. He must've taken my keys after I'd been admitted.'

"Did you take care of my plants and pick up my mail?" questioned JJ.

"I figured since you weren't here. Someone had to -----" Drake trailed off, his cheeks having a slight tinge to them.

JJ couldn't help himself. Drake just looked so out of his element - in turn completely kissable. JJ knew it would _probably_ hurt like hell afterward, but it would be well worth the pain he was about to go through.

Drake suddenly found himself pinned up against JJ's front hall closet door and being kissed for all JJ was worth. Drake's first inclination, from the sheer shock of it all, was to grab JJ by the shoulders and push him away, but he knew if he did that it would cause the petite man some pain. He decided all within a few seconds that he would tolerate the assault until it was over.

This may have been his conscious decision, but his libido had other things in mind. Drake soon found himself returning JJ's enthusiastic kiss with an equal amount of ardor. His fight or flight reflexes were being completely overridden by an unending need and desire to feel JJ's nubile body. Lost in the sensations Drake reached up, bumping JJ's bandaged shoulder, causing JJ to break the kiss abruptly and let out a hiss of pain.

"I guess my painkillers are wearing off." JJ said stepping back and wobbling weakly. Damn that hurt.' was JJ's first thought. Damn that kiss was intense and well worth this blinding pain.' was his second and last thought before darkness enveloped him.

Drake watched in horror as JJ collapsed to the floor. He caught him before he hit thankfully.

"JJ?" Drake asked quietly, trying not to panic. He checked JJ's pulse and found it strong. Drake then noticed the slow rise and fall of JJ's chest and realized that he was asleep. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Drake said as he picked up the smaller man, being careful of his injured shoulder.

When he woke, at first JJ didn't know where he was - the last thing he remembered was Drake picking him up at the hospital and then coming into his apartment, then everything gets blurry.

As he slowly sat up, being mindful of his shoulder, he saw that he was in his bedroom. But the only way I could have gotten here was if Drake had carried me.' That one thought caused JJ's whole body to flush with a sensual warmth at the thought of being held in Drake's arms and carried to his bed. God…how many times had I fantasized about that happening and the one time it does and I'm _unconscious_! AHHHHHH!' JJ thought in frustration.

JJ slowly got out of bed and was halfway to his bedroom door when it opened on its own accord. Drake was carefully backing into the room with a tray of pretty good smelling food.

"Get back into bed. You already overdid it earlier and passed out for your troubles. I hope it was worth it?"

_Over did it earlier?'_ JJ thought in confusion. He searched his brain for what Drake could possibly be talking about, then suddenly the fog cleared and he remembered the kiss and the fact that Drake was still there and had not run away. He was even still taking care of him.

Once Drake came completely into the room he turned to face JJ.

"Didn't I say get back into bed?"

"OH! Okay." JJ replied as he climbed back into bed. Allowing Drake to place the tray of food in front of him. While Drake was busy with the tray, JJ decided to answer his earlier question.

"It was worth it, by the way."

"What?" Drake asked still a little distracted with what he was doing.

JJ reached out and stilled his movements, causing Drake to look up from what he was doing, his face mere inches from JJ's.

"I said it _was_ worth it." JJ repeated as he leaned in to close the short distance between them.

Drake pulled his hand away suddenly and stepped back.

"Drake?" JJ questioned. Not this again.' JJ thought miserably. He'd figured things had improved. With the kiss they'd shared at the hospital and the one from earlier. Drake didn't try to get out of either. So what gives?'

"I - I forgot something in the kitchen." with that Drake left post haste.

By the time Drake got to the kitchen his breathing had become rapid and his brow had broken out in a sweat. What was this effect that JJ was having on me lately.' Drake thought contemplatively. Okay he had to admit that it wasn't lately. It had been happening for a while now, but he had pushed it to the back of his mind, that is until JJ decided to drag them out kicking and screaming.

What am I going to do?' he thought belatedly as he sat at JJ's kitchen table. Getting shot had not slowed JJ down one iota in his pursuit. In truth the incident seemed to have spurred him on all the more.

Drake had to also grudgingly admit that the day JJ had been shot had also changed something in _him_ as well. The feeling of fear and need to run no longer overwhelmed his mind whenever JJ made one of his advances. Not that it was completely gone though, just part of it was replaced by a sense of confusion over what he really wanted the advances to mean.

In the bedroom JJ sat pouting, but then his nose picked up the delectable smell of beef stew in front of him and then his stomach reminded him he had been eating hospital food all week. His worries about Drake were put on the back burner while he dug into his meal.

Later on Drake finally came back into the bedroom, he made JJ take his medication and cleared away the tray. A few minutes later he came in with his coat.

"Once those kick in you should be asleep in no time."

"Leaving?" JJ asked in a low voice.

"Yeah. I've hardly been home this week." Drake explained.

"Oh." JJ said abruptly stifling a yawn.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on you."

"Okay."

"Get some rest." Drake advised seeing JJ already half asleep.

"Uhmm." JJ murmured.

Drake walked over to the now somnolent form of JJ and pulled the blankets over him. He watched his sleeping partner and couldn't resist the urge to smooth some of JJ's uniquely colored hair from where it had fallen into his face as he had turned in his sleep.

JJ.' Drake thought. "Goodnight…see you tomorrow." He whispered.

_A/N - Sorry if I took kinda long. I was in the midst of actually getting ready to move into my first apartment ever and fate delivered a despicable blow and now I'm still stuck living with the she demon, who I call my mother. I'm still looking and hopefully will find a place before Christmas God willing, if not, before the New Year. Tis the season and all that, I'm pretty close to bah humbugging, but my three year old son and his father actually keeps me sane ironic right, you would think that they would be the one to push me over the edge into the world of pink elephants and bunnies, eh whatever._

_Hope the season treats everyone well and the next chapter is practically written. I write everything out longhand first it tends to help my thought processes better, I've come to discover._

_Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and letting me know how much you are enjoying my little fic. JJ will really start to get things a little warm in the next chapter, maybe he'll even turn up the heat to blazing. We'll see where the story takes me._

_Later_


	6. Opportunities

**Title:** Finding One's Way  
**Author: **Daxemon

**Fandom: **Fake (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Drake/JJ

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** M/M affection  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, but if someone was willing to steal it for me, I wouldn't mind. Otherwise it belongs to Ms. Matoh.

Chapter 6 – Opportunities 

The next day Drake's shift went pretty quickly, he was even able to make some headway on the case the chief had dropped into his lap. On his way out he literally nearly ran into Ryo.

"Oh, hey Ryo."

"Hey Drake, end of shift?"

"Yeah."

"Going to see JJ?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah." Drake answered automatically before his brain dredged up what Ryo had witnessed at the hospital. Suddenly Ryo found himself being hauled into Drake's office.

"AHHHHH!" Ryo yelped. "Drake, what's going on?" Ryo questioned once he was in Drake's office, albeit against his will.

"Why did you tell Dee what you saw at the hospital?" Drake asked.

"Hospital? I don't – OH!…you mean you and JJ?"

"Yeah." Drake mumbled.

"Well I thought that he would find it fascinating and he would be pleased for you guys, as well as _himself_. Seeing as he has been doing a lot less dodging, although he has gotten really good at it lately." Ryo said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean "pleased"?"

"You know, that you and JJ…" Ryo trailed off.

"Me and JJ what?" Drake asked.

"…are together." Ryo finished.

"Ryo, it's not like that. JJ was just a little upset."

"So you kissed him?" asked Ryo indignantly.

"Well sorta." Drake said, reaching up to scratch the back of his head looking slightly uncomfortable.

"That's an odd way to comfort someone who's "just a little upset", don't you think Drake?" Ryo pointed out.

"Well whatever it was, why did you have to tell Dee? Now the whole precinct will be misinformed."

"Actually Drake, Dee is really good about keeping things like this to himself." Ryo stated.

"Yeah right."

"No _really_. Look if I tell you something, will you believe me about Dee?"

"It depends."

"Fine………Dee and I have been exclusively dating each other for the last six months." Ryo said, a deep blush fanning out across his face.

"What?" Drake said with utter disbelief. The blush was proof enough that Ryo was telling the truth, but Drake couldn't believe that Dee still hadn't spilled the beans about it. 'He must really be in-love.' Thought Drake just before his attention was brought back to Ryo speaking again.

"Yeah and I didn't even have to threaten or force a promise out of him to keep it quiet. He just said that if you guys couldn't figure it out for yourselves then you don't deserve to be called detectives." Ryo said wryly.

"Sounds like something Dee would say." Drake smirked back.

"So you have nothing to worry about." Ryo reassured Drake.

"If you say so Ryo."

"Well I was actually on my way to a crime scene, so I gotta go. Tell JJ I said hello." Ryo said as he headed out the office.

Drake was still a little flustered standing in his office wondering about what he and Ryo had just talked about when his cell phone vibrated. He checked the call and saw it was JJ.

"Hey JJ, what's up?" Drake answered.

"You still coming over?"

"Yeah. Why?" Drake asked, his voice laden down with suspicion.

"Stop being paranoid. I just wanted you to bring me some ice-cream on the way over, that's all." JJ pronounced. "You know, the one I _like_…"

"Yeah Yeah. Ben and Jerry's Mint Chocolate Chunk."

"Right. You know me so well. That's why I love you so much. Among other things."

"JJ, you better behave or I won't bring the ice-cream." Drake threatened.

"I'll be on my best behavior, scout's honor." JJ swore. Little did Drake know JJ was never much of a scout, and being that it was a phone conversation, he couldn't see JJ crossing his fingers. Poor Drake

"I'll be over in a half hour."

"Great see yah then…Drakey."

"JJ!" Drake snapped, but JJ was already gone.

"Damn him!" Drake swore, although there was no force in it and also the small smirk he wore was also a dead giveaway, if anyone was there to see it, that he was starting to enjoy the little pet moniker that JJ had taken to calling him.

When he finally arrived at JJ's and rang the doorbell, he soon found himself having to wait for an inordinate amount of time before JJ finally opened the door.

"What the hell were you doing? Did you want the ice-cream to melt?"

"It was either having you wait or answer the door naked."

Upon hearing that Drake finally took notice that JJ was only clad in a white towel haphazardly tied around his slim waist and looking like it could fall at any moment. Seeing this caused Drake to flush from head to toe. A tingly sensation forming from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. Drake suddenly found himself speechless and a mouth devoid of moisture.

JJ noticed the right away the semi-catatonic state Drake was in and saw opportunity knocking. JJ took a few steps forward so that his semi-nude body was practically pressed up against Drake's. He leaned in and laid claim to Drake's neck with a light kiss and slowly thrust the tip of his tongue out, running it along Drake's pulse point ever so lightly, causing an involuntary shiver to run through Drake's body, which with JJ's proximity was clearly transmitted to his with delicious clarity.

After a few seconds of agonizingly torturing Drake, JJ reluctantly pulled away, visibly pulling _himself_ together. Since he wasn't unaffected by what he's just done and managed to place an air of nonchalance about his person.

"Thanks." He whispered, giving Drake a quick peck on the nose, before taking the bag with the ice-cream from Drake's limp fingers. JJ was surprised that he wasn't picking it up from the floor, as stunned as Drake seemed. "Coming?" JJ asked as he turned away going back into his apartment.

Watching JJ saunter away, Drake couldn't help but notice how nicely the towel JJ was wearing advertised the contours of his lower well muscled back and firm ass. Drake was in such a daze that he didn't notice that he was still standing in the doorway, not until he heard JJ's neighbor. Mrs. McConnelly was a sweet old woman, who at the moment was coming out of her apartment with her "cocker spaniel from hell" as Drake called it, the yip of the dog is what got Drake moving. He was in the door with it closed in no time flat.

Just the memory of the first time he met that animal was more than enough to snap Drake out of his JJ induced sexual haze.

"That animal is from the bowels of hell itself." Drake whispered as he heard Mrs. McConnelly walk by on the other side of the door, cooing to her dog.

"Now I wouldn't go that far Drake." JJ retorted coming out of the hallway leading to his bedroom, having put the ice-cream away, he had gone into his bedroom and thrown on a pair of soft well worn in jeans (that he's owned forever), and a light pull over, the same color as his eyes. Anything with more than one button was out of the question.

"What do you mean, that _thing_ nearly took my hand off the first time I ever met your neighbor."

"I can't believe the "big bad detective" is afraid of such a tiny dog." JJ said as he headed for this kitchen, while he gingerly put his arm back into its sling.

"That thing is rabid." Drake shot back, following.

"Stop exaggerating, buster would never hurt a fly." JJ stated taking out the ice-cream that Drake brought over.

"It's not the fly I'm worried about." Drake informed as he took the bowl of ice-cream offered to him, sitting down at the table.

'Does he even realize that I made a pass at him earlier or did that completely slip his mind?' wondered JJ as he watched Drake enjoy his ice-cream and grumbling away about the horrors of Mrs. McConnelly's cocker spaniel. 'This could be progress, dare I hope?' Continued JJ, so deep in thought that he didn't hear Drake speaking to him. "What?" He responded.

"I asked how's your shoulder." Drake repeated for JJ who'd seemed out to lunch a minute ago.

"Oh. It still hurts like hell. In another two or three days I should be able to get my stitches out." JJ explained. "Thank goodness I don't need physical therapy or they may never have released me from that godforsaken place." JJ complained rolling his eyes.

"That "godforsaken place" save your life, don't forget." Drake reminded JJ.

"Yeah, yeah. Semantics." JJ said waving off Drake's reminder.

After finishing off another helping of ice-cream, they both headed to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Drake noticed JJ cradling his arm as he sat.

"Have you taken anything for the pain?" Drake inquired, not liking how pale JJ looked.

"No, not since yesterday."

"Have you at least taken your antibiotics this morning?"

"Yes mother. I made sure to take my Flintstone vitamins too." JJ intoned sarcastically.

"No need for the sarcasm. You really need to take something for the pain. You look really pale, even for you." Drake remarked.

"_Thanks a lot, _but those painkillers knock me on my ass every time I take them. I hate it. As for me being pale, I know how to get some color into my skin." JJ said his voice dropping seductively as he moved over closer to Drake on the couch.

"JJ…remember you promised to behave." Drake said backing away.

"I had my fingers crossed. Also I was never a Boy Scout." JJ informed as he somehow managed to unceremoniously plop himself into Drake's lap without jarring his injured shoulder, not badly anyway.

"JJ what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable." said JJ wriggling around so that he could find the perfect spot.

All that moving around JJ was doing was having a soon to be very noticeable effect on Drake's nether regions and the fact that JJ smelled intoxicatingly clean was not helping Drake's growing problem.

"JJ stop moving around so much, better yet. _GET OFF!!_" Drake ordered. He barely was able to make it sound like an order and not a plea for mercy. JJ was killing him and he probably knew exactly what he was doing, too.

"Trust me I would love to, but someone isn't playing ball on their end." JJ said pausing his movements and looking into Drake's eyes unwaveringly.

Drake felt his body temperature jump. 'He needed to get JJ off – of him that is – NOW!'

Drake somehow managed to get out from under JJ, snagging a couch cushion for modesty on the way up. As he walked away he paused and turned partially, knowing JJ would be behind him. "SIT!" He ordered in that no nonsense tone he used when he meant business.

JJ recognized that Drake was not kidding around and planted himself _right_ back on the couch.

Within seconds Drake reappeared, there was something in his hand. JJ began to inquire, but was cut off.

"QUIET!" Drake ordered as he threw the couch cushion down he had picked up earlier and continued on his way to the kitchen.

He returned a few minutes later with a glass of water. Stopping in front of JJ he demanded. "Take these."

"Drake I said those things knock me on my ass, I don't want to take them." JJ pouted.

They're your antibiotics and some Ibuprophen. It won't kill the pain completely, but at least it will take the edge off. Now drink!"

"Fine." JJ said. A slow coil of joy bubbling up at the thought of how Drake was taking such good care of him.

"Now, after you take those, we'll watch some TV. You will stay on your side of the couch and I will most definitely stay on my side. Then I'll say goodnight and leave to go home _unmolested_ for the _remainder_ of the evening. Capiche?"

"But – " JJ began to protest.

"Fine – goodnight." Drake said reaching for his coat.

"Okay – okay. I'll behave."

"Good."

They passed the remainder of the time watching the news and the last hour of a Knick's game, before Drake got ready to go home. At the door Drake turned around to say goodnight and saw that JJ had stuck his hand out to give him a handshake. It took all of Drake's will not to roll his eyes. He decided to patronize his diminutive partner and shake his hand, but before he knew it he was being dragged into a searing kiss, that left him out of sorts for a few seconds, enough time for JJ to escape with a quick goodnight and then Drake found himself standing in the hallway alone.

"JJ!!!" Drake yelled. 'That little – ' Drake started suddenly when he heard the elevator ding at the end of the hall and a familiar cooing and yip. The results of which caused him to double-time it to the nearest set of stairs at the other end of the hall.

Once Drake reached outside he looked up to JJ's apartment windows, light pouring out of them. A fleeting thought occurred to him, it barely lasted a second. 'Could JJ really be serious about his pursuit or was he just being…JJ?"


	7. Acceptance?

**Title:** Finding One's Way  
**Author:** Daxemon

**Fandom:** Fake (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters:** Drake/JJ

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** M/M affection  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, but if someone was willing to steal it for me, I wouldn't mind. Otherwise it belongs to Ms. Matoh.

**Chapter 7 - Acceptance?**

"Finally…I don't have to wear this stupid sling anymore." JJ stated his voice full of relief.

"Maybe you should keep wearing it, even if your stitches are out. Your shoulder is still probably pretty sore."

"Not really." JJ said giving his shoulder a gentle test roll. "The muscles are just stiff from lack of use."

"I'm surprised you've been pretty active the last few days." Drake grumped.

"Awww…is Drakey upset." JJ said as he stepped in front of Drake, walking backwards and of course after a few steps tripped and went pinwheeling down towards the sidewalk. "AAAHHHHH!" JJ yelped in surprise. Luckily Drake saw JJ going down and instinctively grabbed him around the waist, yanking him back upright and inadvertently pulling JJ flush against his body. "Are you alright?" Drake asked, already feeling his body reacting to JJ's nearness.

"Yeah." JJ said a little breathlessly, enjoying the feel of being presseed up against Drake.

Drake couldn't help but notice, where JJ's hands made contact were two pinpoints of heat and the radiant warmth coming off the rest of JJ was starting to make Drake feel a little like he'd been drugged. "Did you hurt your shoulder." He asked setting JJ back on his feet and stepped back for some well needed breathing room.

"…No it's okay…" JJ answered haltingly, an impish smile stealing across his face. "…Drakey."

"…JJ - " Drake warned belatedly, his head snapping up at hearing the moniker.

JJ then saw his opportunity and planted a wet kiss on the corner of Drake's mouth, then turning on his heel, sprinting across the hospital parking lot, laughing like a loon with Drake hot on his heels.

Runnig after JJ, Drake's thoughts went back fleetingly over the past two days.

**Flashback - Two days ago**

"Drake!" JJ called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Drake answered distractedly from the living room, where he was watching a game.

"Come here."

"What for?" Drake asked.

"Will you just come here." JJ yelled back, sounding slightly impatient.

"Fine." Drake said as he got up and wandered into the kitchen. "What?" Drake questioned when he reached the doorway.

"Stop pouting and come over here and taste this." JJ commanded, holding out a spoon.

"What are you making?"

"Gumbo." JJ said grinning.

"Gumbo?" Drake repeated skeptically, although he knew JJ was a great cook.

"Yeah. I've had the recipe forever, but I've only made it once or twice. Here try it."

Drake leaned over and tasted the Gumbo which turned out to be pretty good. Which was no surprise to him, JJ _was_ an excellent cook.

"What do you think?"

"Great, as usual." Drake replied, hoisting himself up on the counter next to the stove. "Shouldn't you be taking it easy." Drake asked after he was settled.

"If I don't do something, I'm going to go batty. The only thing I could think of doing was cooking, which I love. Anyway, it wouldn't put too much strain on my shoulder."

"Well, like you said you'll be getting your stitches out soon so I guess you're up to it, right?"

"Right. Here try some more." JJ scooped out another spoonful and stepped in front of where Drake was sitting on the counter. Drake leaned forward and ate the gumbo off the proffered spoon. Although when he was pulling away some of the sauce managed to run down his chin. Drake reached up and wiped away the sauce with the tips of his fingers and was about to lick away the remnants when JJ caught his wrist.

"JJ?" Drake questioned as he watched in stunned silence as JJ licked the remainder of the sauce from his fingetips with all the fastidiousness of a cat.

"Mmmmm, that is delicious." JJ stated locking eyes with Drake. He also took notice that Drake had missed a spot on his chin, so he decided to clean that up too. He had to be thorough.

When Drake felt the wet glide of JJ's tongue along his chin, he thought he would completely lose his mind. He couldn't help but groan in pleasure as his eyes slid shut, that's when he felt that busy little mouth of JJ's glide over his and suck on his bottom lip. The sensations JJ's lips were creating were so mind numbing that the heady need to kiss JJ so strong that Drake didn't bother to resist it. The kiss was slow, deep and searching. Drake soon realized that JJ's mouth wasn't the only thing that was busy. He could feel JJ's right hand slowly sliding up the inner thigh of his jean clad left leg, causing shivers to run up and down his spine.

Unfortunately _and_ abruptly Drake pulled away banging his head on the cabinets behind him.

"Drake?" JJ asked with a combination of worry and annoyance.

"AAAHHH." Drake hissed in mild pain, rubbing his head. "Sorry." Drake apologized, reaching behing him for something and coming out with his cell phone, which was still vibrating. "Phone." Drake explained as he opened the phone to answer the call.

"Parker." Drake answered sliding off the counter and walked back to the living room.

When Drake reappeared he had his coat on. "That was Ryo." Drake explained. "They think that they picked up the suspect on a case I'm currently working on, in a random bust, so I gotta go."

"Oh." JJ said, sounding completely depressed at the fact that Drake had to leave, especially when things seemed to be getting so good. Seeing as Drake didn't exactly rum away from the kiss they just shared and even seemed to kinda enjoy it.

"Look tommorrow is my day off. I'll come over early, okay?" Drake promised, not knowing why he felt so guilt ridden at having to leave JJ.

"Okay." JJ said brightening. "How early?"

"It'll be a surprise." Drake said with a smirk, heading towards the front door.

"_Oh come on."_ JJ whined.

"Later." Drake called back as he left grinning, knowing that not telling JJ what time he was going to show up would drive JJ up the wall. For someone who seemed so impulsive, JJ could be a real control freak sometimes.

**End Flashback**

Reaching the car JJ was totally out of breath from running as well as laughing. He was so happy, he was giddy. JJ knew it was a hold over from that morning and the day before. Drake _had_ surprised him alright, by showing up at 5 a.m. yesterday morning.

**Flashback - Yesterday**

JJ could have sworn he smelled coffee brewing and bacon cooking. What a vivid dream.' He thought, just before he realized that he was awake.

JJ slowly crawled out of bed, taking note of the time as he wandered out of his bedroom.

The apartment was still dark with the exception of the kitchen. Something really good was cooking. JJ could feel his stomach reacting to the smells as he neared the kitchen doorway.

"Drake?" JJ asked yawning. "How'd you get in?"

"I was wondering when you were going to get up." Drake stated complete overstepping JJ's query and looking over at JJ who was all adorably beraggled. Not at all put together as he usually was and it looked great on him. JJ's hair with its already unusual hue, was sticking up at odd angles on one side and matted down on the other where he had slept on it. He was shirtless and wore navy blue pajama bottoms which hung precariously from his slim hips.

"What are you making?" JJ asked as he came over and snagged a piece of bacon, then went to take seat at the table.

"Spanish omlets." Drake answered.

"My favorite." JJ stated still trying to wake up.

"I know."

"You do _know_ it's 5 a.m. right?" JJ asked yawning.

"Actually 4:57 a.m. and 56 seconds to be exact. I did say I would surprise you."

"That you did, now I'm going back to bed. Goodnight." JJ said getting ready to leave.

"Do that and I won't tell you what else I brought with me." Drake threatened.

JJ froze midstep, Drake knew his weakness. Trying to seem reluctant and failing miserably he went to sit back down, giving him the opportunity to take note of what Drake was wearing, jeans and a black t-shirt, that both hugged him in _all_ the right places. Although he was sleepy he was still tickled pink that Drake had showed up like he'd promised and with gifts to boot. He even cooked for him - again, those lessons he had given him were really paying off.

"Fine…I'm up anyway." JJ grumped rubbing at his eye sleepily like a child and yawning.

Drake placed a plate down in front of JJ along with a steaming cup of coffee, then took a seat across from him, with a similar setup.

"So what did you bring me?" JJ asked.

"Nuh Uh. Eat your breakfast, then take the last fo your antibiotics and some ibuprophen, trust me…you're going to need them. Put something comfortable on then meet me back in the living room." Drake spelled out.

After breakfast, JJ did as he was bade and now they were both seated on the couch looking at a medium sized box sitting on JJ's coffee table.

"Go on…open it. I know your dying to know what it is."

Drake was right. He couldn't wait to know what was in that plain looking box. As soon as he opened the lid, he knew what it was and couldn't believe his eyes. He turned to Drake in shock.

"I borrowed them from a friend who runs one out in Jersey, so don't get attached."

JJ just nodded numbly as he reached into the box and pulled out the Lazer Tag gun and vest with seeming reverence. "How did you know?" JJ asked still stunned.

"I kinda overheard you talking to Dee once about always wanting to play when you were a kid and never getting to."

"…Wow Drake…thanks." JJ said, deeply moved.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Drake asked cautiously.

"Yeah." JJ said sliding off his sling and lifting his arm experimentaly. " I think so."

"Promise me you won't let me regret bringing this over, JJ."

"Don't worry, I won't overdo it." JJ promised. "Hey I know a way to make this more interesting." JJ said turning to Drake while he doned his LT vest and handing over Drake's.

"How?" Drake asked, keenly aware that JJ was probably up to something scurrilous.

"Who ever has the most hits at the end gets a wish granted by the other."

"No way." Drake deadpanned.

"_Why?"_ JJ moped.

"Tell me _Mr. Sharpshooter_, why do you think?" Drake said empahsizing JJ's title.

"You have no faith in your own abilities Drake?" JJ asked trying to hit a nerve.

"It's not my lack of faith. It's more my having faith in you using every dirty trick in the S.W.A.T. handbook to win."

"I have a handicap. Bullet through the shoulder, remember?" JJ reminded Drake.

Drake thought this over then begrudingly agreed to the sudo-bet. Regretting it as soon as he saw that cheschire cat grin appear on JJ's face.

Of course after all was said and done JJ won by a landslide.

"Well I guess I'm better than I thought, eve with a handicap." JJ said slightly out of breath as he dropped down on the couch next to an equally out of breath Drake.

"Right." Drake drawled sarcastically. "Now what is my punish - I mean _your_ wish." Drake fumbled deliberately with a smirk on his face, when he caught JJ s frown.

"I want you to sleep over." JJ stated.

"Not a problem. You still have that spare room right?"

"In my bed." JJ said still looking straight ahead.

"What!! JJ don't kid around." Drake said sitting up and looking down at an all to serious face on JJ.

"You lost fair and square."

"Yeah right. What was fair about it. First this is _your_ apartment and you're a sniper. Who's shooting skills far outweigh mine." Drake whined.

"True, but you're no slouch either. Anyway all you'll be doing is sleeping. It's not like I'm asking you to have sex with me or anything." JJ said locking teal eyes with smoke grey ones full of worry.

Drake felt his body grow warm at the mention of bed, JJ and sex all in one conversation. "I - I know that!" Drake said indignantly, slumping back down onto the couch.

"Good. So it's agreed. You'll sleep over."

"Sure why not. I'll just sleep with my gun under the pillow, that's all."

"Ha.Ha.Very funny." JJ retorted dryly.

"I _thought_ so. Drake retorted chuckling.

**End Flasback**

When Drake reached the car completely out of breath, looking like he was ready to throttle JJ for the kiss. He couldn't help but smile at the look of utter joy that was plastered ot JJ's face.

JJ woke that morning to find himself engulfed by Drake. During the night JJ deduced that Drake may have instinctively sought out his body heat. It seems to have turned out that Drake was a snuggler. JJ's head had been buried under Drake's chin and he was completely wrapped up in Drake's arms and legs.

Nothing would have pleased JJ more than to stay right where he was, but his bladder had other ideas, that's what had drug him out of his sleep in the first place. JJ slowly tried to extract himself from the tangle of limbs, when he felt Drake lock them in place, which caused JJ to freeze his movements.

"Where are you going?" mumbled Drake sleepily.

Hearing Drake ask this made it suddenly dawn on JJ that Drake was awake and from his reaction or kinda lack there of, was completely aware of his position.

Drake _had_ woken up about a half an hour earlier and realized his predicament and came to the conclusion that he didn't especially care, he was comfortable. He knew that JJ on the other hand wouldn't mind one bit and proceeded to go right back to sleep, that is until he felt JJ moving.

"Well?" Drake prodded, not hearing an answer forthcoming from JJ.

"Bathroom." JJ mumbled into Drake's chest.

"Fine, but don't take long, I don't have to be up for another two hours." Drake untangled himself from JJ.

In the bathroom JJ, after washing his hands, had to physically keep himself from doing a little dance like an idiot, at the fact that Drake was in _**his**_ bed and _actually_ waiting for him to come back, although plutonically, but awesome nonetheless.

JJ steppped out the bathroom and walked over to his bed where Drake lifted the covers and wrapped himself back around JJ.

Two hours later Drake left for the precinct promising to pick up JJ that afternoon to go take him to his doctor's appointment and have his stitches finally removed.

Now they were outside the hospital grinning at each other like two idiots.

"If you weren't still on the injured list - " Drake threatened JJ albeit with a smile on his face, as he got into the car, JJ following suit when he heard his door unlock.

"AAAWWW come on your not still mad are you…………Drakey?"

"JJ - QUIT IT!" Drake snapped warningly as they drove off.

_**AN - Hope everyone is enjoying this fic. I am a review whore so those of you who are keeping up with the story and not reviewing please do. I know it's hard at first, but all it takes is one word. It would be much appreciated to know your opinion. Till next update.**_


	8. Absolution

**Title:** Finding One's Way  
**Author: **Daxemon

**Fandom: **Fake (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Drake/JJ

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** M/M affection  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, but if someone was willing to steal it for me, I wouldn't mind. Otherwise it belongs to Ms. Matoh.

_**A/N – For those of you who get Good Friday off, I've decided to upload one day early since you will be home away from school and work. Unfortunately for me I still have to work. Now on to the fic, hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 8 – Absolution

On the way back to JJ's from the hospital Drake had received a call that he was needed at a crime scene. JJ was non-plussed at the news. He now had to fully functioning arms and no Drake, he would have to make up for the wasted time. He concluded as he watched Drake drive off.

By the time Drake got home he was so exhausted he only had enough energy to throw his poor weary body onto his old battered couch and promptly fall asleep.

It was like a building tsunami, rolling and gaining momentum the further along it travelled. Even in as deep a sleep as he was, Drake could feel it, his building orgasm which at its peak wrenched him from his sleep with a cry.

Breathing hard and trembling, Drake slowly opened his eyes and grimaced as he took note of the growing wet spot on the front of his pants. 'Well these have to go into the wash.' Drake thought as he gingerly stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

As Drake undressed, his mind drifted over the fragments of his dream. JJ's face contorted in pleasure, his naked body sheathed in perspiration as he screamed Drake's name in ecstasy.

Drake was so wrapped up in his recollection that he found himself just standing in his bathroom with one leg still in his soiled pants, staring off into space. This wasn't one of the first dreams he'd had abot JJ. Actually if he was honest with himself he'd been having them on and off from about the time, just before he started dating Marissa.

He remembered how shocked he'd been the first time he'd woken up from one, opting to call in the next day for fear of facing JJ.

The dreams weren't a constant thing. More infrequent than not, soon it got to a point where he just filed them away in the back of his brain behind a solid wall of denial.

The day JJ confronted Drake directly was like a sledgehammer to that wall. Slowly, with the persistence of a slug crossing a country road JJ unkowingly broke through that wall. The final blow that broke through came obviously the day JJ had gotten shot.

While Drake had sat in that waiting room with Ryo, it had given him time to think. The final conclusion he came to was that his initial fear or confusion over whether or not he _was_ gay, was no longer in contention. It probably never was at all. There was a far greater reason for him balking the way he did, although what that was, is still a mystery to even him.

That night Drake had unintentionally allowed JJ in through the opening in that wall of denial that he had created, with the kiss Ryo had witnessed. In turn allowing JJ to get away with a lot more than he normally would have and Drake to act a little on the swirl of emotions running through him.

Even with all the introspection and opening up, Drake couldn't figure out what was still holding him back from allowing himself to accept what JJ was offering. He knew he would most likely be very happy with JJ, but there was still something that made his stomach tie itself into knots whenever he considered giving in completely.

Drake finished getting undressed, shaking himself from his thoughts as he greatfully stepped into the hot shower. Afterwards he went into his kitchenette and dug around for something to put in his empty and protesting stomach.

'Oh yeah.' Drake remembered. 'I've been spending so much time over at JJ's that I haven't gone food shopping in a couple of weeks.' He looked over at his wall clock and saw that it was 10:30 p.m. and the stores would be closed. Drake thought for a second and wondered if JJ would still be up. He picked up his cell then decided against calling, when his stomach gave a loud growl, reminding him he hadn't eaten for the entire day.

JJ groggily reached out for his cell, missing it multiple times before he finally snagged it. Turning over onto his back he answered with a yawn.

"JJ."

"Sorry if I woke you."

JJ recognized that voice instantly, snapping awake. "No, no I'm awake, I'm awake. What's up?"

"Look I know it's late and all, but …"

"What is it Drake?" JJ asked.

"Well…"

"Drake, spit it out already." JJ ordered getting impatient.

"I'm starving. There's nothing here and all the stores in my neighborhood are closed." Drake said in a rush.

JJ couldn't supress the giggle at Drake sounding so forlorn.

"Fine, if you're gonna laugh at me, I'll just go." Drake grumbled.

"No, no. Come over. I'll make something for you." JJ promised.

"You sure." Drake murmured.

"Will you just get over here." JJ demanded.

"Fine, I'm leaving now.:

"Alright. See you soon………Drakey." JJ teased hanging up before Drake could admonish him. JJ hopped out of bed and practically sprinted to the kitchen.

JJ was halfway buttoning up his shirt when the doorbell rang. After JJ had gotten the food squared away, he went to go look about what to wear. He couldn't let his chance slip through his fingers. He actually contemplated wearing the black cashmere ensemble, that he had acquired, but thought better of it little desperate and opted for a pair of comfortable jeans and crisp black button down shirt, of course all doned after a quick shower.

Hearing the doorbell again JJ saw he didn't have enough time to run a comb through his semi-damp hair, so he raked his hands through the platinum mop as he made his way to the door, slicking it back, accentuating his unique features even more.

"Hey." JJ greeted Drake.

"Hey. Sorry about this." Drake apologized, entering.

"Why are you apologizing? Let's just say I owe you for all those times I showed up on your doorstep at the most godforsaken hours, after a sniper call." JJ reminded Drake.

"Thanks, JJ."

"Not a problem. Everything should be done soon." JJ informed him as he headed for the kitchen. "I didn't want you to have to wait too long so I decided to make some vegetable and chicken stir fry and the rice is almost done."

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble you know." Drake said looking at the wonderful meal being prepared for him.

"Not a problem. I kinda wore myself out today trying to catch up on things, now that I have two arms, so I didn't have much dinner."

"I really appreciate this JJ."

JJ just looked around with a warm smile from where he stood in front of the stove spooning out the food onto plates.

Drake's breath caught for the second time that night at how breathtaking it was at times to look at JJ. The first time was when JJ first opened the door. After they finished eating they headed for the living room, where JJ plopped himself on the couch with a contented sigh.

"That was really good, if I do say so myself." JJ stated leaning back bonelessly into the couch with his eyes closed.

"Ego much." Drake grinned next to him.

"Well excuse me for appreciating my own cooking. You didn't exactly push your plate away, now did you?" JJ retorted sitting up.

"Easy now Emeril. No need to get your panties in an uproar." Drake said egging JJ on.

"How could you?"

Drake just smirked at JJ in response. Drake knew JJ thought that Emeril was a hack and in JJ words 'Didn't know a thing about cooking.'

"How could I what? You know, maybe I'll buy that cook book of his, I've had my eye on it for a while." Drake said looking overly thoughtful, but also watching JJ out of the corner of his eye. JJ looked about ready to -.

Drake saw it a second before it happened and was able to dodge JJ's attempted Tackle. Leaping across JJ's coffee table and turning to see JJ land face first into the couch cushions where he was previously. Drake couldn't help but laugh uproariously at the sight.

"Some black belt you are." Drake taunted, JJ about the fact that he was indeed a black belt and a first degree one at that too.

"What?" Came the muffled reply. "You are so in for it." JJ threatened as he sat up and launched himself after Drake.

JJ's living room being as large as it was, gave Drake enough room to avoid JJ, albeit for a short period of time, before Drake found himself standing in front of the couch panting. Both he and JJ eyeing each other warily, it was almost like a stand off.

JJ knew Drake was a great strategist, that was the only reason he hadn't caught his wily ass yet. JJ knew the only way to catch him was to fake him out quickly. So he dodged right to make it as if to go around the obstruction of the coffee table, when he suddenly pulled left and launched himself directly at Drake, over the table and pinned him to the couch with his body and proceeded to tickle Drake mercilessly..

"HA HA AHA HA AHA!" Drake laughed uncontrollably, very close to loosing his breath.

"Take it back."

"HA HA – Take – HA AHA – What – HA HA AHA – Back?" Drake managed to asked through his fits of laughter.

"You wouldn't dare buy that joke of a cook book." JJ stated pausing in his tickle torture of Drake, allowing him to catch his breath.

"Why wouldn't I?" Drake asked out of breath and with an amused look on his face.

With a piqued look on his face, JJ resumed tickling Drake, this time going for the vitals.

"HA HA AHA HA!" Drake laughed like there was no tomorrow, but his sides were starting to get sore, so he decided to give in. "Okay, okay." He gasped.

"Okay, what?" JJ asked sounding also somewhat out of breath.

"I take it back!" Drake practically yelled, still laughing.

'Thank God.' thought JJ. 'My arms wre getting tired.'

"Good." JJ said still leaning over Drake, his hair now in complete disarry, soft platinum hair falling into his face.

Drake having had his eyes squeezed shut most of the time he was pinned to the couch, now opened them and took in JJ's dishevled state and flushed face. Reflexively Drake reached up and gently put a stray lock of JJ's hair back into place behind his ear. In the silence following all that could be heard was their labored breathing as it evened out.

The sensation of Drake's fingers grazing the side of his face sent delectable zings of arousal up and down JJ's spine. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Drake's smokey eyes, which now seemed to have gone a more steel gray color, JJ noticed. It soon began to dawn on JJ that his visual sense of perception was off or Drake's face was actually getting closer.

Soon there were a warm pair of lips on his, obviously kissing him and not tentatively at all, they were sure, confident and seemed insistent on gaining access to his mouth.

Snapping out of his shocked daze, JJ obligingly responded, slowly lowering his body so as to not force Drake to keep his head up at such an uncomfortable angle. Luckily doing this also caused their bodies to become pressed into one another, pulling a groan of pleasure from the man under him.

Feeling JJ's lithe body utterly pressed into him sent Drake's senses into overdrive making him deepen the kiss. He wanted to taste every inch of JJ's mouth and proceeded do so. Drake ran his toungue lightly against the roof of JJ's mouth producing a shiver from the man above him. He slowly coaxed JJ's toungue to follow his as he retreated his back and captured JJ's sucking lightly. 

JJ's mind was reeling and his body was abalze. To know that Drake was the one in complete control of the kiss and feeling the slick glide of Drake's tongue against his was slowly tearing away any control JJ was imposing on himself.

All too soon they had to separate for air. JJ took a quick breath and leaned back in to capture Drake's bottom lip between his teeth drawing it into his mouth, then running the tip of his tongue along the inside, causing Drake to let out a small wanton moan.

JJ couldn't take it anymore, that moan, all self control went out the window. JJ claimed Drake's mouth with a ferocity that he _thought_ would completely scare Drake off, but to his utter surprise. Drake gave as good as he got, maybe even more passionately.

Drake could feel that JJ was still holding back from how tense his body felt against his, but he didn't want him to hold back, he guessed JJ needed some encouragement.

Soon JJ could feel Drake's hands on him. One making it's way up/under his shirt and caressing the bare now sensitized skin of his back and the other slowly making its way downward and coming to rest on his behind. JJ broke the kiss to gasp in pleasure at the unbearably fantastic sensations Drake's hands were creating on his body.

The hand on his back began tracing sensuous patterns, causing goosebumps and the other began slow groping massage of his ass where it rested, causing JJ to impulsively thrust his hips down against Drake's, dragging groans from both men.

JJ having dropped his head into the crook of Drake's neck, began to purposefully nibbling and licking, bringing small mewls of pleasure from Drake, which only served to spur JJ on even more.

The hand that Drake had on JJ's back had now joined the one on JJ's backside and with JJ nibbling away on his neck Drake began to slowly grind their clothed erections together, causing pure unadulterated arousal to lance through both their bodies. Soon the air was filled with their pants and groans.

"Drake." JJ murmured against Drake's neck. "I want you. Oh God how I want you." JJ declared as he kissed his way back up to Drake's mouth and captured it in another searing, mind altering kiss.

JJ made his way back down to Drake's neck leaving a trail of kisses that to Drake felt like his skin was being branded with each one. He felt JJ run his teeth along his collar bone, pulling a hiss of pleasure out of him, then that hiss turned into a groan when JJ began slowly sucking, causing Drake to throw his head back with a desire filled cry. Seeing Drake's reaction, JJ firgured that he had discovered a sensitive part of Drake's anatomy that could be exploited, he made sure to file this away for later for future reference.

JJ decided to explore a little more and started to make his way south. He slowly began to undo the buttons on Drakes shirt revealing more and more of Drake's luscious body to his gaze.

JJ lowered his head deciding that what he had revealed so far look too tasty to pass up. He began a slow path, starting from just beneath Drake's collarbone and working his way downward using his hands as a guide, followed by his insaitiable mouth.

JJ's left hand drifted to the left and lightly ran over the nipple that he found there, dragging a strangled gasp from Drake. Soon JJ's mouth followed right behind latching onto the the already firm nipple and teasing it even more, causing Drake to squirm enticingly underneath him, rubbing all kinds of tempting body parts together, driving JJ mad with desire.

JJ didn't forget about Drake's other nipple, he had every intention to give it the same treatment, but until then while his mouth was busy his hand would ghost over it and keep it occupied.

"Uh…JJ." Drake gasped when he felt JJ's warm moist mouth close over his other nipple.

Drake arched his head back from the sensation JJ was creating, reaching up to grasp JJ's head and run his hands through that platinum silky mane. 

Soon JJ began his decent again, leaving a trail of kisses along Drakes abdomen.

Drake felt JJ's downward progression and suddenly his mind balked. 'We can't do this!' he thought. Then a jolt of desire shot through him from what JJ was doing to his abdomen with his talented mouth, causing him to moan in pleasure. Again Drake's overladed brain began to scrabble desparately, like a drowning animal trying to gain purchase on a slick shore. Suddenly his mind got a foothold, when he felt JJ start to unbuckle his belt, and Drake held on to it for dare life.

"…JJ, stop!" Drake panted, halting JJ from his downward path. "We can't." Drake said, swiftly moving from underneath JJ, almost unseating him from the couch and tumbling them both to the floor. After freeing himself, Drake made a beeling for his coat which was thrown over a nearby armchair.

Through JJ's clouded mind it seemed that Drake was actually trying to leave. Coming to this realization cleared JJ's muddled mind and he rushed to block Drake's path, shoving him backwards.

"JJ what the hell!"

"Why! I can't take this anymore."

"Look I gotta go. I'm sorry." Drake said stepping around JJ and heading for the door.

'NO…NO!' was all JJ's mind could think before he took off running, hurling himself at Drake and landing on his back. It's a good thing JJ wasn't a heavy man, because with the impact and surprise he caught Drake with they should have both ended up on the floor.

"JJ what do you think you're doing?"

"You're not leaving!" JJ yelled.

"Like hell I'm not!" Drake yelled back as he pried JJ's fingers from around his neck and his legs for around his waist. Drake knew that he needed to press the upperhand he had now, seeing as JJ was a first degree Black belt and could turn the situation to his side any second. Without a second thought Drake spun around and pinned JJ to the hallway wall. Immobilizing his arms and legs.

"Why? I thought – " JJ questioned weakly.

"This can't happen JJ." Drake said evenly. "If it does…If it does – "

"What Drake? If it does…what?" JJ asked, noticing the anguished look in Drake's eyes. "Please, just tell me."

"I'll – I'll lose you." Drake answered his voice breaking. "If we do this you'll leave."

"What?" JJ whispered.

"I'm always being left JJ. I don't want to lose you too." Drake answered. Relinquishing his hold on JJ, shifting so his hands were on either side of JJ's head.

"Drake you couldn't lose me if you tried, don't you realize it yet you big doofus. I'm completely in-love with you."

"JJ." Drake breathed. Even with his declaration JJ still saw the indecision warring within Drake.

"I've waited so long to be able to tell you that without worrying that I'll scare you off. I've loved you for so long. I love you, I'm in-love with you."

"JJ." Drake didn't have to hear anymore he leaned in and claimed JJ's lips with everything that was in him that wanted this, that wanted JJ. Soon the kisses became filled with an urgency belying all the years of waiting and watching and needing. JJ soon found himself being picked up around the waist automatically wrapping his arms and legs around Drake, who pressed into him.

"Bed – " JJ panted in between kisses." – room."

Drake didn't have to be told twice.

_**A/N - evil cackle cliffie cliffie cliffie. To make up for this horrible cliffhanger the next chapter will be all lemon zest. Please put your goggles and safety gear on, you will be needing it. Also this will be my first lemon so it may take a bit to write with me cringing and wincing through it. The more I wince and cringe I know I'm on the right path, so I'll be complete wreck when I'm done, hopefully. Wish me luck.**_


	9. Fulfillment

Title: Finding One's Way

**Title:** Finding One's Way  
**Author: ** Daxemon

**Fandom: ** Fake (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters:** Drake/JJ

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Man on Man SEX – I can't say it any clearer than that people and if you don't like it don't read it.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, but if someone was willing to steal it for me, I wouldn't mind. Otherwise it belongs to Ms. Matoh.

**Chapter 9 - Fulfillment**

"Where do you think you're going?" Drake mumbled against JJ's neck as he tightened his grip on him, preventing JJ from sliding down onto the bedroom floor.

Slowly Drake blindly made his way to JJ's bed all the while nibbling and sucking on JJ's neck pulling sexy little whimpers from him. When Drake felt his knees bump up against the bed he gently lowered them to the bed, capturing JJ's lips in a searing, slow and mind numbing kiss that took his breath away.

He crawled up further on the bed forcing JJ to spread his legs, allowing him to move upward. Once Drake was positioned directly over JJ, he pinned him with those lust filled storm grey eyes, so filled with desire that it made JJ shiver with anticipation. Drake lowered himself slowly not breaking eye contact and captured JJ's mouth, nibbling, sucking and licking it into submission, till he had JJ shivering with unbridled desire.

JJ relished all the attention Drake was paying him, his body felt like it would have a meltdown if Drake looked at him that way again, he would be completely engulfed by the sensations ravaging his body with every touch from Drake.

Drake languidly traced the shape of JJ's mouth with the tip of his tongue, reveling in the flavor that was JJ. He never figured that he would have the thoughts go through his head that 'JJ tasted really good' and 'I want more.' Drake wanted to taste every inch of the gorgeous platinum blonde that was right at this moment writhing underneath him and causing unbelievable sensations to lance threw his body with every graze and rub.

Releasing JJ's now kiss swollen lips, Drake began to make his way along JJ's jaw line to his left ear where he slowly made a meal of it, causing JJ to let out a hiss of surprise at the exquisitely delicious sensations that Drake was creating. Soon Drake started finding his way downwards, when he reached the dip at JJ's throat he ran his tongue along it, following the cleft in between JJ's chest, until he came to the first button on JJ's mostly unbuttoned shirt. Slowly he used his teeth and his very talented tongue to undo the remaining buttons of JJ's shirt as JJ looked on in amazement. Once he was finished he looked up catching JJ's eyes with an almost feral smirk on his face eliciting a quiver of utter lust from JJ.

JJ had never seen a look like that on Drake's face and to have the knowledge that he was the one to bring such a carnal look to his partner's face was quite an ego boost if he did say so himself. He was enjoying himself so _much_, but always in the back of his mind he knew that this would be Drake's first time with another guy and he was prepared to encounter some difficulties, but so far he was quite enjoying himself, he would cross that bridge when he came to it, sorta speak.

Abruptly JJ was brought out of his thoughts when Drake's tongue dipped into his navel and he felt Drake proceed to mouth and suck surprisingly hard causing him to arch his body up, due to what Drake was doing to his navel which was actually sending all the sensations straight down into his groin, making his already engorged phallus to twitch almost violently.

"Uh….UH!" JJ gasped out.

Drake finally made his way down to the waistband of JJ's jeans and carefully undid the closure, lowering the zipper to allow JJ's fully erect member to make itself known, since lo and behold, JJ was not wearing any underwear.

"Going commando are we JJ?" Drake questioned with a lascivious smirk plastered on his face.

JJ felt his face flush with embarrassment, in his haste to get himself together he had decided to forgo underwear and just throw his jeans on instead. Now mind you he never expected to be in the position that he was in at the moment. Being stripped by a completely turned on, the bulge in his jeans being a dead give away, Drake Parker, so he was a little caught off guard.

As Drake knelt above JJ he took in the view and came to the conclusion that he was one lucky S.O.B. to have JJ and the view laid out before him was proof of that, one very disheveled JJ, shirt open, skin flushed, pants undone revealing his full sex to the naked eye. It was a feast that Drake couldn't wait to partake in and he knew that he had a few surprises in store for JJ. Just because he was heterosexual for most, okay all of his sexually active life, doesn't mean that he hadn't learned a few things, a few tricks that he thought would definitely please JJ in many ways. Drake was not a prude….not by far, sex was the one thing Drake knew he was good at, every girlfriend that he had ever lost almost always made the comment when they broke up with him that the sex was off the charts, but that wasn't all they wanted, but they sure would miss it. Now he was going to show JJ a part of him that he has never seen and hopefully would enjoy meeting.

Drake gently pulled JJ's jeans from his hips and pulled them off each leg, throwing them someplace behind him. Drake then made his way back up JJ's body and leaned forward claiming JJ's lips in an almost chaste kiss, which was more to get JJ to focus than anything else.

"JJ……I want you naked." Drake whispered huskily, looking directly into JJ's eyes as he proceeded to pull JJ's arms free of his shirt and toss it behind him, where he had previously tossed JJ's jeans.

After getting JJ to the proper state of undress that he was happy with, Drake claimed JJ's lips with a ferocity that made JJ's head spin, making his breath stop in his chest. It was all he could do to just hold on, with the way his mind was reeling from over stimulation.

Drake broke the fierce kiss and began kissing a fiery trail down JJ's torso, seeming determined to not stop until he reached his goal.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!" JJ gasped in surprise and pleasure as his eyes first shot wide open and then squeezed shut as his body arched off the bed as much as it could with Drake holding his hips down, as his mind went into sensory overload. Suddenly feeling the warmth from the moist cavern of Drake's mouth engulf him was practically overwhelming him, said mouth closing securely and creating a tight suction, as Drake slowly took him in deeper. Sucking softly and using his tongue to massage the now pulsing vein that ran the length of JJ's rock hard erection.

JJ couldn't believe what was happening, his poor brain just couldn't fathom the fact that Drake, his supposedly hetero partner, well previously hetero partner, who had never been with another man, now he was seriously doubting that, was right at this moment giving him a blow job that was bringing him to the brink rather quickly and he wasn't sure if he wanted it to end so soon.

"Dra-" JJ began just as he felt himself reaching the point of no return, when he felt Drake gradually back off and start to place a trail of butterfly kisses along his inner thigh. 'I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone.' JJ thought as his breathing started to even out. 'Wasn't I the one doing the chasing and lusting after? When did….aaahhhhhh!'

When Drake saw that JJ's breathing had evened out, he made his way back to the feast he was enjoying and without warning took JJ completely into his waiting mouth. Swallowing and working his throat muscles, catching JJ completely unawares and causing his orgasm to be ripped from his body. Although Drake was ready and swallowed, but being this was the first time he had ever done something like this he wasn't ready for the amount that he had to deal with and some escaped around the corners of his mouth and trickled down onto JJ's quivering thighs. There was an easy remedy for that, he allowed JJ's now limp member to slip from his mouth and licked up the remnants that had gotten away. Drake slowly made his way back up JJ's body licking an erect left nipple on the way, eliciting a small twitch and yelp of surprise from JJ.

"Hi." Drake greeted a completely speechless JJ, once he was face to face, placing a small peck on his lips.

"…"

"Did you like it?" Drake whispered, slowly making his was down JJ's neck, casually licking and nibbling as he brought his body completely flush with JJ's.

"How….?" JJ at this point could only get that one word out as he stared transfixedly at the ceiling in utter confoundment.

"Skye." was Drake's one word reply.

"Skye?" JJ whispered, he didn't understand.

"Later JJ. I'll tell you later." Drake emphasized with a wanton roll of his hips against JJ"s, his still rock hard erection pressing into JJ through his jeans. "You think you could help me with this." Drake said as he brought a tube of lube into JJ's line of sight.

"Where did…?" JJ recognized the bottle as soon as he saw it and flushed with embarrassment that Drake had actually found it, although under the pillow wasn't exactly the most secure of spots.

"The other night when I slept over." Drake said as he wiggled the lube from side to side. "Now, I'm a little new at this so you'll have to lead the way." Drake said, his voice a little muffled, since he still hadn't stop his casual nibbling of JJ's neck.

Watching that bottle swing from side to side suddenly brought home with a thud to JJ exactly the current circumstances. Yeah this was Drake's first time with a man, but this was JJ's first time with _Drake. _'What if he was horrible and what if he made Drake's first time with him a time **not** to remember. If he messed this chance up to show Drake exactly how much he wanted him, he may never get another chance again!'

"You know this is the worst time to get stage fright." Drake said directly into the ear he was just recently nibbling on, "If you think any harder, smoke will come out of your ears." Drake chuckled sexily, seeming to know almost exactly why JJ had not responded.

Hearing Drake's comment catapulted JJ out of his comatose state. JJ was one guy that was always up for a challenge, so he was determined to show Drake just how sensual he could really be, he would blow Drake's mind.

JJ reached up and took the lube out of Drake's waiting hand and slid it under the pillow that was currently under his head.

"JJ?" Drake questioned lifting his head from JJ's neck.

"Your not dressed properly for the occasion or should I say undressed." JJ replied as he reached down and gave Drake's still denim clad derriere a firm squeeze.

JJ gently gave Drake's shoulder a small shove indicating that he wanted him to get off. Just as Drake lifted himself so that he was laying slightly off to the his left side, JJ used the leverage that gave him and rolled Drake onto his back quickly and straddled his lap and with a Cheshire cat grin, swiftly attacked an exposed pert nipple without hesitation jerking a cry of surprise from Drake.

JJ slowly made his way up with quick nibbling kisses towards Drake's neck where he remembered there being a very sensitive spot and ironically when he got there he noticed that there was actually a light indication of a love bite from earlier. The mishchievous/possesive side of JJ wanted to mark Drake and make sure that everyone knew that he belonged to him. He proceeded to bring multiple gasps, yelps and moans of pleasure from Drake as he enthusiastically darkened the original mark and using his busy little hands to keep Drake's nipples occupied.

"JJ…."

"Your going to have to keep your collar buttoned for a while Mr. Parker." JJ said with a satisfied smirk as he lifted his head to admire his handiwork. Drake's left collar bone now sported a bright red lovebite that would make a horny teenager proud.

JJ then decided that the hard on that Drake was sporting really needed to be tended to and _his_ newly gained one from hearing Drake panting and calling his name from earlier was becoming quite uncomfortable. It seemed it was time that he brought the lube back out, but first he had to get Drake out of those annoyingly in the way things called clothes.

"Ahhh…JJ." Drake panted as JJ carefully divested him of his clothes, throwing them in the pile that Drake had already created with _his_ clothes.

"I want to feel every inch of you." JJ said as he laid his naked body completely flush against Drake's own now very naked form. "And yes that does have a double meaning." JJ said capturing Drake's lips as he rubbed their erections together sending lightning bolts of pleasure through them and wrenching cries of desire out of both men.

As JJ tortured Drake's body with his own he reached under the pillow he had put the lube and flicked it open with one hand. He slowly sat up, straddling Drake's pelvis and as Drake looked on coated the first two fingers on his left hand with the clear odorless gel and placing the tube down beside them.

"JJ?" Drake questioned, panting…he had a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry this is for me." JJ reassured Drake as he leaned forward, bearing his weight on his right hand and hovering a few inches directly above Drake. He slowly reached behind him and inserted first one finger and then the other and began to pump them in and out before he started to scissor them open and stretch himself for something larger.

Drake looked on in stunned silence as he watched JJ's cerulean eyes which were initially boring into his own grey ones slide closed as the sensations of what he was doing to himself started to wash over him.

"Uh…Uh…Uh….mmmm…ahhh…ahhh….ahhhh."

Drake couldn't take anymore he reached up and pulled JJ's head down and kissed him deeply just to silence those sexy sounds which alone was bringing him to the edge.

"I think I'm ready." JJ whispered breaking the breath stealing kiss. "Are _you_ ready?" JJ asked locking eyes with Drake.

"Yeah."

"Give me your hand." JJ ordered.

Drake obediently lifted his right hand and allowed JJ to squeeze some lube into it and guide it to his throbbing erection and coat it with the now warmed gel. Once that was done they both knew that this was the point of no return, once they did this there was no going back.

Drake placed his hands on JJ's hips and helped him kneel as JJ reached down and guided the tip of Drake's erection to his now prepared entrance and slowly slid down, deliciously impaling himself on Drake's considerable endowments.

"Shit!" Drake exclaimed involuntarily.

"Uh Dra-…..Uh!" JJ panted as Drake was seated completely inside of him.

"J--".

After taking a few seconds to pull himself together, JJ placed his palms on Drake's chest and used it as leverage to raise himself up and slide back down creating a new cornucopia of overwhelming sensations to swamp them.

"Uh…Uh….J..J….-" Drake panted as he felt himself spiraling out of control. Feeling JJ's tight, slick warmth sliding all around him was making his mind short circuit, if that was possible for a human brain.

"This feels so good!!" JJ shouted in ecstasy.

Drake could feel that JJ was trying to pick up the pace, but the position he was in wouldn't allow for the change. So Drake took things in hand and soon JJ found himself being flipped onto his back and Drake driving into him like a man possessed.

Drake could feel that he wouldn't last much longer and wanted it to, _so badly, _but it had been a while and with the way he was pounding into JJ there was now way that he was going to last much longer with how good this felt.

JJ's orgasm ripped through him, it was so powerful that JJ thought he was going to black out, but he held on to his consciousness with a tenacity that would make a pit-bull jealous. JJ felt Drake stiffen and then make one of the most sensuous orgasmic moans that JJ had ever heard and then he felt warmth flow into him and that pushed him over the edge again unbelievably, JJ felt himself orgasm again, it surprised him so much that the last bit of strength that he was using to keep himself from blacking out was depleted and darkness enveloped him just after feeling Drake collapse on top of him.

**A/N – I know I'm evil. After taking so long to update and I still manage to end it like this ducks flying plushies. WHAT?!...But don't you fear my once one chapter lemon has ballooned up to two and just maybe three with an epilogue thrown in, I already know what the next chapter will be and will be starting on it right away. Sorry I took so long but right after I last updated I moved into my own place and only recently have things calmed down so that I can update. It took forever to get my internet back, for a decent price and I couldn't upload anything at work anyway, because of a stupid net nanny that blocks everything worthwhile. I hope to be updating within the next couple of weeks. The creative juices are flowing now that I've finally knocked this chapter out. To tell the truth I didn't really wince that much…..okay maybe at the beginning, but as I got into it I started to actually smile and enjoy it….surprise, surprise. Color me shocked so I'm back on the creative track and hopefully I won't derail until this fic is at its end. I'm even contemplating a sequel….but don't get your hopes up we'll just see.**

**I send thanks to all those of you who are enjoying my first real fic and have stuck around.**

**Later **


	10. Fulfillment x2

Title: Finding One's Way

**Title:** Finding One's Way  
**Author: ** Daxemon

**Fandom: ** Fake (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters:** Drake/JJ

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Man on Man SEX – I can't say it any clearer than that people and if you don't like it don't read it.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, but if someone was willing to steal it for me, I wouldn't mind. Otherwise it belongs to Ms. Matoh.

**Chapter 10 – Fulfillment x 2**

"Skye." JJ whispered weakly after coming awake.

"Hmm…what JJ?"

"Heavy." JJ said as he weakly pushed against Drake's shoulder trying to get him to roll off of him, which he did finally, moving off to JJ's right and allowing JJ to snuggle into him."Earlier I asked….and you said "Skye"."

It took Drake a few moments to understand what JJ was talking about and then it finally penetrated his afterglow, what JJ was refering to from "earlier"."

"What you mean the blowjob I gave you."

"DRAKE!!" JJ snapped in surprise.

"Well that's what it is." Drake retorted stretching like a satisfied cat who just took a long nap. "Mmmm." he purred.

"You still didn't have to say it so……like _that_."

Drake couldn't believe how adorably shy JJ was being. They had just had the most amazing sex that Drake himself can say he's ever had and JJ was acting like a virgin bride after her first night. Suddenly it dawned on Drake that between the two of them he was literally the "virgin" in this situation and he couldn't help but laugh, which didn't go over well with JJ.

"What's so funny? I really don't think this is the time to be laughing." JJ huffed.

"Sorry." Drake apologized with a grin still plastered on his face and leaned down to give JJ what was supposed to be a chaste kiss of apology, but quickly turned into a 5 minute make out session, with them coming apart panting for air.

"Well?" JJ prodded.

"Oh…Skye."

"Yeah, Skye."

"Ahhh…Skye." Drake said wistfully. "Skye was a…….I wouldn't really call her an ex-girlfriend, we only went out for two months. Anyway she was an interesting girl, she was _very_ open minded about _everything _and more than willing…young too, she went to NYU as I recall."

"Enough of the bio, that doesn't explain about…..you know." JJ said with just a slight sound of jealous annoyance in his voice.

"I guess Skye was very perceptive. She must have know even back then that I had a _thing_ for my partner." Drake stated looking down at JJ. "She started asking a lot about work and who I worked with, after I mentioned you one day. Then about a week before she broke up with me she started these little sex….games, lessons…I don't know, but most of the time she wanted us to switch rolls, lets just say that week was interesting to say the least. _Now_ I understand what she meant when she said to me "hopefully what we did this week will come in handy one day." I thought she was just being Skye, I guess she had an ulterior motive, huh? After that week, I never saw her again, she just disappeared, but I did get a note in the mail about a month later saying that she missed me and that she hoped I was finally happy." Drake finished running his fingers through JJ's platinum blonde hair which was now in complete disarray.

"Are you?" JJ mumbled into Drake's chest.

"Am I what?" Drake asked absentmindedly yawning.

"Happy." JJ whispered it so low that Drake nearly didn't catch the one word reply.

"Very." Drake responded, capturing JJ's chin and raising his head to kiss him soundly, driving home his own one word reply. "I love you JJ." Drake said after pulling back from the kiss and locking emotion filled storm grey with surprise filled sea blue.

"Dra-Drake."

"Let's go get cleaned up." Drake suggest after giving JJ a quick peck on the lips, sliding off the bed and tugging JJ towards the bathroom, little did he know that Drake had an ulterior motive in mind, in addition to getting them clean.

Drake has never admitted to JJ that his favorite part of JJ's apartment was the master bath. It was what Drake would call tweeked out. It had a whirlpool bath that could easily fit five people, white marble walls and floors that gleamed and all the fixtures were brushed steel. There was a huge frosted window over the tub, that allowed ample sunlight in that bathed everything on sunny days with a bright ethereal glow. The double sinks were set separate from everything in their own little area near the room which held the toilet.

Drake remembered when JJ was having the bathroom redone that he made sure to specify to the designer/architect he hired that under no circumstances was he to see a toilet visible upon walking into his bathroom, so there was a small room incorporated into the design, which only held the toilet, discretely.

As Drake dragged JJ through the enormous bathroom to his favoritest thing of all, JJ's shower, which itself seemed like it took up most of the bathroom it was so large and looked like a glass enclosure. It actually took up the back wall of the bathroom. Another five people could take a shower together comfortably and had enough shower heads to do the job.

Drake opened the shower door and entered pulling JJ in behind him and started the water which came out icecold at first, but soon warmed up nicely. When Drake was happy with the temperature the water was at he pulled JJ toward him and proceeded to kiss his mouth into submission, once that was done he pushed JJ under the spray of one of the many shower heads that were around them and reached for the loofa and shower gel.

Drake slowly began to lather JJ from top to bottom, not missing a single inch and in the process making JJ have flashbacks of his little shower fantasy that he had previously. By the time Drake was done and reaching for JJ's shampoo, JJ was ram rod hard.

"Drake." JJ panted.

"Yes." Drake answered huskily as he worked the shampoo through JJ's pale silvery hair.

"Drake." JJ now moaned, it was hard to keep coherent thoughts anymore, since Drake had started rubbing their wet soapy bodies together all the while still massaging JJ's scalp at the same rythym.

JJ felt like his knees would give out any second, when he felt Drake shift them under one of the numerous spray nozzels and rinse them both clean. Slowly Drake stepped back separating there bodies temporarily and giving JJ a chance to collect his senses.

'I have to get some of the upperhand back here.' Thought JJ as his mind cleared.'I had no idea Drake was like this….not that it isn't a _very_ welcome surprise, but I was the one doing the pursuing and now it feels like the controls have been completely snatched out of my grasp. I need to turn the tables a little and maybe surprise Drake too.' JJ concluded.

With his mind made up JJ reached up and initiated a mind blowing kiss which had Drake panting and disoriented in seconds, with Drake in a weakened state, JJ decided to push his advantage. There was a part of JJ's shower that was unique at the time JJ had his bathroom redone. On the far wall of the shower there were some recessed nozzels on an upper ledge that were aimed up which Drake always thought was a little odd, but never investigated too deeply. JJ pressed Drake against said wall laying his body completely against Drake's as he reached above them and soon Drake heard a click and felt water cascading down his body. To Drake's surprise he was now standing underneathe a mini waterfall in JJ's shower.

"You like it? I've always wanted a waterfall in my bathroom.." JJ said as he slowly slid down Drake's body, sucking, nibbling, rubbing and stroking any and every part of Drake's anatomy that he came into contact with on his decent downward. JJ decided that he wanted to return the favor when he came face to face with a very erect penis and languidly ran his tongue from the base of Drake's straining erection to the precum smeared tip, which he sucked on lightly.

"JJ!!" Drake practically screamed, grabbing a handfull of JJ's blonde hair and despereately trying not to come, he had other plans and he had to regain control of himself, but with the view of one very naked JJ crouching in front of him, hair plastered to his head, Drake's dick in between his kiss swollen lips and those gorgeous blue eyes looking at him half lidded with lust, was enough to send him over the edge on top of the fact that JJ's mouth was doing a very good job of that all its own and the warm cascade of water over his now hypersensitive skin was not helping. "JJ….mmmm….sto-sto..uh..mmm….STOP!" Drake was finally able to get out in a gasping rush as he slowly pulled JJ to his feet, albeit a little shakily. "Enough." He said a little more calmly, continuing to pull JJ to his feet. "Not yet, I have other things in mind…JJ."

Drake pulled JJ into his arms for a soft searching kiss, slightly tasting his own precum as he delved deeply into JJ's mouth. Slowly Drake ran his hands down JJ's back till each was molded firmly to JJ's posterior. Drake began to slowly increase pressure and began a slow sensuous grind of their slick and stiff nether regions, causing JJ to mewl wantonly into the kiss they were still sharing.

Suddenly JJ felt one of Drake's hands that was plastered to his backside shift more towards the cleft of said backside and soon after felt Drake break the kiss they were sharing and whisper something into his ear.

"Show me JJ." Drake breathed into JJ's ear as he slowly began to nibble away at it, his breath hot on JJ's neck. One finger of Drake's hand slightly entering the cleft where it rested to emphasize what he meant.

It took JJ all of a split second to understand what Drake was indicating with his words and actions. Drake wanted to know how to prep him and JJ was more that happy to oblige Drake. JJ slid his right hand down along Drake's wet and slick left arm toward the hand that was now gently carressing his cleft and causing his knees to slowly go weak.

"Like this." JJ whispered as he buried his head in the crook of Drake's neck when the sensations of Drake's index finger entering him and soon a second finger followed.

As Drake pressed his fingers inside of JJ he could feel JJ's body tense up and then relax a few moments later as he experimentaly moved his fingers around trying not to hurt JJ with his inexperience. As Drake moved his fingers in and out of JJ's opening he could slowly feel JJ's body becoming more accepting of the intrusion. Drake tentatively insurted a third finger into JJ feeling the muscles clamp down abruptly against his fingers he paused in his ministrations to make sure he wasn't hurting JJ.

"Don't stop…..nnnn…uh…Dra.-ke." JJ begged as his fingers dug almost painfully into Drake's shoulder.

With affirmation from JJ that everything was okay Drake continued to stretch JJ's tight opening, sliding his fingers further in until he felt them brush against something deep inside of JJ, producing a very interesting reaction from JJ everytime he brushed against his new discovery.

Everytime Drake would brush against that special bundle of nerves inside of JJ it was like sending hot lightning into everyone of JJ's nerve endings, wrenching a sharp cry of pleasure from JJ until Drake felt something warm splash against his abdomen and JJ's opening relax completely. "JJ?"

"Drake….please….nnn…uh." JJ panted against Drake's neck

Drake's body felt wired and it was screaming for relief. The ache in his groin was so intense it was almost painful, he couldn't wait to feel JJ all around him again. Drake stood away from the wall and JJ took his place, but facing the waterfall with his hands braced on the wall causing the water to gently cascade over his arms.

Drake steadied JJ with his left hand and with his free right hand guided himself to JJ's entrance and pushed forward, there was some resistance, but that soon gave way and within seconds Drake was buried to the hilt inside of JJ.

"AAAHHHHH!!" JJ shouted feeling Drake slam into his prostate as soon as he entered him and causing his vision to temporarily blur.

Drake started a slow pace at first to allow JJ to completely adjust to him. Drake was not an ego maniac about size and the like, but he knew he wasn't small and the way JJ was squeezing around him, he knew he needed to allow JJ time to adjust. Soon he felt JJ push back inperceptibly so he sped up the pace with both hands on JJ's pelvis. Through his fogged over mind Drake thought he heard JJ saying something…..no, yelling something.

"DRAKE, HARDER, HARDER….UUHHHH….PLEASE!!" JJ begged, practically whimpering. The pace Drake was setting was too slow and JJ's poor body was screaming for more. 'I can't believe what I'm saying.' JJ thought, but he couldn't comtrol himself, he wanted Drake to pound him through the wall, he wanted it so _badly_.

Once hearing JJ's lament Drake was more than happy to accommodate his new platinum haired lover and started pounding into JJ with wild abandon quickly pushing them both over the edge, whereupon they both collapsed onto the shower floor afterwards the waterfall running across their bodies washing away most of the evidence of their activities.

Drake was the first to recover and he could feel the water was getting luke warm, he knew that they had to get out soon or they both would be taking unwanted cold showers. He helped JJ to his feet and once again reaching for the shower gel and loofa. This time cleaning them both up and shutting off the shower. Stepping out Drake snatched two fluffy towels from their shelves nearby and dried both him and JJ off. He threw both towels into the hamper and then took another which he wrapped around his waiste and then snatched JJ's thick terrycloth robe from the hook it was hung on nearby and bundled JJ up. Drake noticed he could do all this without a word of protest or acceptance from JJ. JJ looked completely worn out, he was practically asleep on his feet. Drake made an executive decision, leaned over gave JJ a peck on the lips, bent over and threw JJ over his right shoulder, only eliciting a slight yelp of surprise from the diminuative detective.

When JJ felt Drake pick him up over his shoulder, he was all ready to protest, but his body was so exhausted he just didn't have the energy left to put any effort into complaining, so he just allowed Drake to carry him into the bedroom. Anyway all the attention, among other things that he was receiving in spades from Drake was making him feel pampered, it had been so long since he'd had such a content feeling, so he just wanted to enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

When Drake reached the bedroom he placed JJ in the overstuffed armchair that JJ used as a reading chair and went about the business of stripping the bed and putting new bedding, dumping all the soiled sheets into the hamper in the bathroom, coming back and picked up JJ once again, placing him down next to the newly made bed. Drake divested _himself_ of the towel he was wearing and JJ of his robe, tossing them onto the reading chair. Climbing into the bed, he tucked them both in and welcomed the warmth of the freshly made bed where they took a well deserved rest.

"Drake?"

"Yes JJ?"

"I love you."

"I love you too JJ."

_**A/N - Alright here is the second lemon I promised. I hope it was okay. I worked really hard on it and would really appreciate it if you those of you know who you arelet me know what you think. It's six o'clock in the morning and I'm exhausted. I've been up all night finishing and here we asdjfalksfj……..sorry….fell asleep for a second there. Well I'll begin work on the next and final lemon post haste. Sorry to say the fic is wrapping up. They'll probably only be two or three more chapters and then it's over. Like I said I'm seriously considering a sequel, I already have a few ideas in my head, it may only be a oneshot or it may be a multi chaptered fic…..who knows, well till next update.**_

_**Later**_


	11. Resolution

Title: Finding One's Way

**Title:** Finding One's Way  
**Author: ** Daxemon

**Fandom: ** Fake (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters:** Drake/JJ

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Man on Man SEX – I can't say it any clearer than that people and if you don't like it don't read it.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, but if someone was willing to steal it for me, I wouldn't mind. Otherwise it belongs to Ms. Matoh.

**Chapter 11 – Resolution **

Drake felt a comfortable weight against his left side. He slowly came awake, still between that state of wake and sleep, he felt slightly disoriented with the unfamiliarity of the bed he was in, but at the same time a wonderful satisfaction and comfort enveloped his being.

Drake's eyes slowly came open and he looked around the darkened room and realized that he was still at JJ's and as this dawned on him, he also realized what happened the night before and he could feel his whole body flush with a pleased warmth. He slowly turned towards the platinum bundle next to him and smiled as he saw how adorably cute JJ looked snuggled up next to him.

'Who would have thought that I would have been this happy. If I had only not fought so hard to deny what I really knew was true. I guess I didn't realize that it was my fear of losing JJ that was holding me back from allowing myslef to love him, but now…now there's nothing _**to**_ hold me back.' Drake thought as he brushed a stray lock of hair away from JJ's sleeping face.

Slowly Drake leaned down and captured JJ's lips in a gentle kiss, enjoying the softness of JJ's sleep relaxed lips.

"Mmmm." JJ mumbled into the kiss as he shifted in his sleep. With the movement JJ was now on his back and his head turned away exposing the long arc of his neck.

Drake couldn't take it, he couldn't get enough of JJ. He slowly leaned in and started to leisurely suck and run his teeth lightly along that exposed column of JJ's neck.

JJ felt his body coming awake long before his mind, a wonderful tingle was starting at his neck and quickly running it's way down to the tip of his toes. As JJ's conciousness started to become more aware he felt himself becoming increasingly aroused and his body being enticed to cooperate by an insistent pair of lips, which were now running along his collar bone and making him feel all kinds of delicious things.

"Dra – mmmm." JJ was cut of by a wonderfully sensuous kiss that was slow and sweet.

"Are you awake yet?" Drake asked quietly after ending the kiss.

"Parts of me are." JJ chuckled sexily. "What are you up to?" JJ questioned sleepily.

"Well you could say that 'what I'm up to' is to make long, slow love to you until I'm satisfied." Drake stated with a completely serious tone of voice, which made JJ's heart rate triple in rhythm and cause him as well as his already awakening erection to come fully awake.

"Drake…." JJ said as he felt Drake place his body flush against his while kissing him deeply.

"JJ I want you." Drake panted as their bodies pressed together.

"You can have me, all of me." JJ replied with complete honesty as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Drake's neck and pulled him down into a kiss filled with everything that he felt for Drake.

Drake reached under the pillow and pulled out the lube. Squeezing a liberal amount out one handed. He lifted himself up slightly so that he could reach between their bodies. Seeing this JJ lifted his left leg to make it easier for Drake to prepare him for what was to come and oh he couldn't wait for what was to come. Just thinking about what they had already done was enough to cause JJ's already straining erection to quiver with anticipation.

Drake slowly inserted one gel slicked finger and then another. Slowly he pumped them in and out of JJ, still taking his time, not rushing at all and running his lips and teeth all along JJ's neck. Soon he had JJ writhing wantonly beneathe him.

"Dra- …Dra-…Uh..mmmmmm…please, I want you in….please…uh" JJ panted.

"Patience…JJ. Just a little longer." Drake admonished in a husky whisper in the ear he was closest too, as he inserted one more finger to finish the streching process. He wanted JJ to enjoy this with no discomfort at all, because he planned to take his time. Soon Drake located what he was looking for, that secret spot inside of JJ that made him make that really sexy sound, when they were in the shower before. Once he located it, he planned to exploit it for all it was worth, and then JJ would really be relaxed enough for there to be no discomfort whatsoever.

Purposefully Drake sought out that small bundle of nerves over and over again, causing JJ to cry out passionately. Soon Drake felt JJ's body stiffen and that sexy whimper of satisfaction that he was waiting for and then the warmth of JJ spending himself between there bodies. Drake could feel the tight ring of muscles that was squeezing his fingers slowly loosen imperceptibaly and then suddenly relax, now it was time and he was so ready that he was afraid that he wouldn't last long hearing JJ come so hotly, it had turned him on quite frankly.

Placing the tip of his hot phallus at JJ's now well prepared entrance Drake slowly pushed in, meeting only minimal resistance, which gave away quickly to liquid heat as he penatrated JJ completely. He waited a few seconds until he felt JJ indicate with a small wanton whimper that it was okay for him to move. Drake started a languorous pace pulling almost all the way out and then slowly burying himself to the hilt enjoying the sensation of fusing his body with JJ's.

"Mmmm….uh…uh….ooohhhhhnnnn…mmmm." JJ whimpered desperately as he was swamped with all the sensations that Drake was causing to run through his body as he slid in and out of him.

"JJ…" Drake moaned, he could feel that he wasn't going to last much longer, JJ felt so good.

"Come for me." JJ ordered lustily as he slid his hands down to grasp Drake's ass and bent his legs at the knees, spreading himself further as Drake climbed that peak. When Drake reached the apex and went over JJ soon followed with his own release again, upon feeling Drake flood his body.

Their bodies, covered with a thin sheen of sweat the lovers both lay their panting and coming down from the intense and euphoric high of their mutual orgasms.

"Wow." JJ whispered with a small grim playing across his face. " Don't let this get to your head, but….Wow!!"

"Don't worry I won't." Drake agreed with a smile as he shifted to lay next to JJ and not on top. He pulled JJ closer to him and decided that it was either too late in the night or too early in the morning and both of them needed some well deserved rest from all their strenuous activities, they were actually working a split shift the next day, although JJ was still relegated to desk duty for the time being. They would get cleaned up in the morning, so he pulled JJ closer and before they knew it they both fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Drake woke up early so that he could make a pit- stop at his apartment before he had to go to work and had every intention to just give JJ a chaste kiss and leave.

That simple kiss ended up with Drake and JJ saying a panting sweaty good morning to each other, then they ended up in the shower and that shower ended up with them back in bed.

When they were finally able to tear themselves away from each other Drake made sure that he locked the bathroom door as he took another shower for the umpteenth time and tried his best not to think about a thoroughly shagged JJ laying spread eagle across the bed in the room right on the other side of that door.

Finally dressed and trying his best not to tackle JJ to the floor in the foyer Drake leaned forward to give JJ a kiss goodbye which turned into a make-out session and was quickly progressing with Drake pulling the belt to JJ's robe free and sliding his hand in to caress smooth delicate skin.

"Drake we can't." panted JJ. "If you don't leave now, you'll never make it to work on time and you really don't want to upset the Chief, you know how he can be…..especially with your record."

"Exactly…he won't be surprised at all." Drake stated as he determindly tried to undress JJ.

"I need to sleep. Today is my first day back and I need to get some sleep before I come in this evening. So you really need to go or I won't be able to say no for much longer and then the Chief will be mad at both of us, because I'll be late too. Anyway if we keep going at this rate, I'll be coming back to my first day of work walking funny…..so please…….mmmmff….go." JJ said shoving Drake through the door after kissing him soundly and then slamming it on Drake's cute pout of disappointment that JJ knew would have him dragging Drake back to his bedroom if he looked at it for even a second. Leaning against the closed door JJ allowed a goofy, sappy grin to form on his face, before he made his way to the bathroom to take another shower before he fell into bed to see if he could get some sleep before he had to go into the office.

Drake ended up getting in ten minutes late and got balled out by the Chief, but he thought that it was well worth it in the end.

"So what's with you?" Dee questioned Drake when he walked into the break room at lunch.

"What do you mean?" Drake asked.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'? You look like the cat that ate the canary. What's up?" Dee stated.

"Oh really? I didn't notice." Drake answered nonchalantly as he walked past Dee to head back to his office having finished his lunch.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Drakey-boy got some good loving last night." Dee said as he watched Drake leave with a pep in his step.

"You don't know any better." Ryo stated sarcastically as he also walked by to leave grabbing Dee on the way. "Come on we have work to do."

"RYOOOO!" Dee whined as he was dragged out unwillingly to do work.

"Welcome back Adams." grunted the Chief to a very tired looking JJ who was standing across from him. "Didn't you get any sleep last night?" inquired the Chief.

"Uh – well….." JJ stuttered doing his level best not to blush as the thoughts of what happened the night before and that morning between him and Drake flooded his mind.

"Whatever Adams, just get to work." stated the Chief waving JJ off.

"Yes sir." JJ stated hurriedly as he made a quick exit and headed to the office he shared with Drake.

JJ entered the office not expecting to be pinned to the door and kissed breathless.

"Mmmmm…..Drake?" JJ questioned as he caught his breath.

"Who else?" Drake asked as he started loosening JJ's tie and making a meal of his neck.

"Uh-sto- stop…I can barely stay awake as is…..if you keep that up…." JJ said as he futilely pushed against Drake's chest.

"Fine. I'm exhausted myself. I just wanted to welcome you back."

"I think that you did that, now go home and get some rest." JJ said as he reached up and ran his hand along Drake's jaw.

"Can I have one more kiss?" Drake asked already leaning in towards JJ.

"Of course." JJ replied just before Drake captured his lips in a slow searching love filled kiss.

"OWWW!!" yelped JJ as the office door was unceremoniously slammed into the back of his head and causing Drake's teeth to nick his bottom lip as he pulled out of the kiss they were sharing just before.

"Hey is somebody behind the door?" came Dee's muffled voice.

"What do you think?" replied JJ, sounding completely put out. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" He huffed as he made his way over to his desk slowly rubbing the spot where the door encountered his poor head.

"What? It's not like I expected there to be someone standing directly behind the door. Anyway when have I ever knocked, you should be used to it already." said Dee as he sauntered his way into the office and sat on the edge of Drake's desk.

"Whatever……see ya later. JJ give me a call if you _need_ anything." Drake said with a small wink, with his back towards Dee, making JJ's cheeks tinge a slight red with the knowledge of what Drake probably really meant.

"Later Drake." Dee said as Drake walked out of the office. "So welcome back there JJ. You look like hell." Dee stated bluntly. "I thought you were supposed to look well rested, you look like you haven't slept in days. What the deal?"

With that question put to him the blush JJ had, just deepened and a dumb grin was threatening to actually break out across his face, he was so happy. He just wanted to crow at the top of his lungs how unbelievably happy and exhausted he was and why. He knew he couldn't do that, not yet anyway.

"I just couldn't sleep….I guess I was too…um…excited that I was finally getting to come back to work."

"If I was you I wouldn't be that excited, you are stuck on desk duty until you're given the all clear, right?"

"Yeah, but being at home everyday really sucked."

"Well, didn't Drake visit you practically everyday? You couldn't have been lonely?"

It took JJ a second or too before he could answer Dee without completely giving himself and Drake away.

"….No I wasn't lonely just bored. There wasn't much to do at home. Well I better get to work on all this paperwork Drake left me." JJ said as he started to sort through some case files on his desk, but then he noticed that Dee hadn't responded or made a move to leave. "Dee?"

"What was that?" Dee said with a look of suspicion on his face.

"What was what?" JJ asked completely lost.

"That weird pause when I said that Drake came to visit you everday."

"Their was no weird pause."

"Yes their was, don't deny it." Dee said standing and approaching JJ.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Ryo will take care of it, I'm more interested in how nervous you look right now."

"Ryo will take care of what?" Came a voice from the open doorway of the office.

"Hey Ryo." JJ greeted his savior as he got up to escape Dee's scrutiny.

"Welcome back JJ. Is Dee bothering you. He's been ducking doing paperwork all day." Ryo stated with a scowl at his partner.

"I was not." Dee pouted.

"Come on Dee. First Drake and now JJ. Stop trying to avoid working, it's inevitable that you will have to go throught that pile of papers on your desk sooner or later, so sooner is better." Ryo chastised his partner as he dragged him out of JJ's office by his ear. "Later JJ." He waved over his shoulder with his free hand as he dragged Dee behind.

"RYOOO!" Dee wailed as he was hauled off down the hallway.

JJ closed the door soon after and leaned against it with a sigh of relief. Dee was going to be a problem. To believe there was a time when all this attention from the dark haired detective would have been a welcome thing.

"Well time to get to work and the sooner I finish the better, then I can go home and finally get some sleep." JJ stated to the empty office as he sat down. Suddenly his cell went off, when he checked he saw that it was Drake.

"Drake?"

"Yeah. I know I just left and everything, but I just wanted to say somehting that I didn't get to say before we were interupted by Dee."

"Sure what is it?

"I love you."

"You know your silly. I never knew that about you."

"That's not the answer I was expecting, but okay, bye."

"No wait!" JJ hurriedly said. "I love you too…Drakey."

"JJ!" Drake yelled, still in the habit of reacting to his special monicur from JJ, but it was too late JJ had already hung up. 'I'll get you for that JJ.' Drake thought as he went down into the subway.

Back at the office JJ happily dug into his paperwork looking forward to the end of his shift so that he could go home and finally get some sleep.


	12. One's Way Found

Title: Finding One's Way

**Title:** Finding One's Way  
**Author: **Daxemon

**Fandom: **Fake (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters:** Drake/JJ

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Man on Man SEX – I can't say it any clearer than that people and if you don't like it don't read it.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, but if someone was willing to steal it for me, I wouldn't mind. Otherwise it belongs to Ms. Matoh.

**Chapter 12 – One's Way Found**

"I think Drake and JJ are avoiding me." grumped Dee.

"Now why would they be doing that? OH! Maybe because for the past week you have incessantly been pestering them." Ryo replied sarcastically as he organized the stack of finished files on his desk.

"Have not…..well anyway. Something's up with those two. Remember you did say you saw them kissing at the hospital, maybe there's more to it."

"So what if there is?" countered Ryo.

"Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Dee."

"Come on Ryo. You have to admit the dynamic between those two _have_ changed."

"Dee, if you put as much effort into your paperwork as you do with your meddlings, you would never have to worry about falling behind again." Ryo stated as he headed out to drop off _his_ finished reports to the Chief.

As Ryo made his way to the Chief's office, he thought what Dee said was completely true, but he would never admit that to Dee. Ryo _had_ noticed that Drake had become even more protective of JJ than he already was and there were even times where it bordered on jealously, usually when Dee had JJ cornered. If there was something between those two (which Ryo was almost positive that there was, all the signs were there if you were looking, Dee was just trying too hard) they would come out in due time.

Hell it was only recently that everyone in the C.I. Unit found out about Dee's and his relationship. It seems that someone (Ted) overheard that part of his conversation with Drake and blabbed to someone who made sure to tell everyone that came across her desk (Janet) and there you have it, he was out to the entire 27th, but it turned out it wasn't much of a surprise to everyone.

From what Ryo could gather it didn't really have anything to do with him, it was just that everyone knew how persistent Dee could be, boy did they know. Also Ryo knew how determined JJ could be with something he wanted and if JJ was anything like Dee in that way Drake was a goner.

Just as Ryo arrived at the Chief's doorway, the illustrious couple he was just mulling over walked out of the stairwell to the roof talking animatedly.

"Hey guys." Ryo greeted them.

"Hey Ryo." JJ said smiling.

"What's up?" Drake greeted.

"Well……..are you guy's busy right now?"

"No not really, our shift is almost over." stated Drake.

"Why?" asked JJ with a semi-worried look on his face.

"Don't worry JJ it's nothing bad. I just need to talk to the both of you without Dee around, that's all."

"Okay." JJ said visibly relaxing.

"I just need to drop these off to the Chief and I'll meet you guys outside?"

"Yeah okay." Drake answered as he and JJ headed back to their office to finish up.

Back in the safety of their office JJ couldn't help but wonder/worry at what Ryo wanted to talk about with them, _especially_ without Dee around. It was now know around the precinct that Dee and Ryo were now an item. 'Maybe it had something to do with that, it couldn't be a case or he would have just come out with it….what could it-' JJ's thoughts were cut off as he felt a pair of cool lips touch the nape of his neck, relaxing him instantly.

"You really are a worrywart, aren't you? It's a trait I never noticed before." Drake said as he walked around JJ to face him, taking a seat on the desk edge closest to him and pulling JJ into a loose embrace. "I like it." He finished nuzzling into JJ's throat and inhaling his scent. He couldn't get enough of it or JJ.

"You turned out to be a cuddler. Who would a thunk it?" JJ stated tilting his head slightly to allow Drake more access to his neck. "That's not the point though. Dee he's been cornering me and you every chance he's gotten. It's become so bad that I've started avoiding."

"Karma is a bitch. Ain't it JJ?" Drake mumbled into JJ's now semi-unbuttoned shirt collar.

"What?" JJ questioned pulling away to look at Drake not understanding.

"For years, poor Dee had been assaulted by you so often that he has gained the ability to sense the Chief about to go on a rampage long before the rest of the 27th. He's so good at dodging your attacks that he can even evade Ryo when they spar in the gym now and Ryo is a _second_ degree black belt. Dee couldn't even karate chop a piece of spaghetti and yet he has the ability to evade first and second degree black belts. Karma. Is. A. Bitch." Drake declared with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh." JJ said sheepishly. "Was I that bad?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I think you just did." JJ said giving Drake a peck on the lips before he eased out of his loose hold to grab his jacket. "Let's not keep Ryo waiting."

"Also if we leave now, there's less of a chance of running into Dee….right?" Drake deduced.

"Right." JJ agreed with and 'I give up' look on his face as he turned and headed out with Drake right behind.

When they reached outside Ryo was already waiting for them.

"Hey guys. You hungry?"

"Yeah, we didn't have lunch yet."

"Great let's head over to Sophie's."

Once they got over to Sophie's, they grabbed a booth an ordered. Sophie's was a diner that was patronized by not just the 27th it seemed at times the only customers in the place _were_ cops. The owner was a well known retired C.O. He also had six sons, all of whom became cops after graduating college, so through them the diner was known and spread throughout the precincts. Soon it became a spot for officers to come together from many of the N. Y. precincts, even the other boroughs.

"So Ryo, what are you trying to hide from Dee? said Drake grinning.

"Nothing. Dee's not here primarily for your sakes."

"Oh?"

"To get to the point. Dee is determined to find out what's going on between the two of you, especially after I told him about the kiss I witnessed."

"What kiss?" JJ knew of many kisses Drake and he had shared, but they were mostly at his or Drake's apartments respectively. They behaved themselves at work….well mostly, still Ryo shouldn't have seen anything like a kiss.

"Oh yeah JJ, I didn't tell you. Ryo kinda saw that kiss from the first night you were admitted into the hospital after you were shot and he happened to mention it to Dee." Drake said glaring at Ryo. "Dee mentioned it to me the next day, but I kind of flipped out and he backed off. I thought he had forgotten about it." Drake finished.

"No actually. You know how Dee can be once he gets something in his head."

"Yeah, we all do." Drake said rolling his eyes.

"He's not gonna give up is he?" questioned JJ forlornly.

"I doubt it. Like I told Drake Dee's not really a motor mouth with situations like _this_, my suggestion is to talk to Dee and straighten him out no pun intended about whatever, before things get out of control."

"Just out of curiosity Ryo, what does Dee think is going on?" asked Drake.

"Well to use a vernacular from Dee. He thinks that you two are now officially "bumping uglies"….." Ryo said, a grin breaking across his handsome face as he saw his co-workers/friends reactions to _those_ words crossing _his_ lips. JJ paled and Drake broke out into a brilliant blush that would put one of Ryo's to shame.

"Ryo!" snapped JJ, being the first one to recover.

"….and I think he's right." Ryo acknowledged, training his obsidian gaze on his friends.

Drake and JJ looked at each other, they both knew that they could trust Ryo….but the relationship was _so new_. They honestly wanted more time before anyone else knew, but if Dee kept up his prying, soon the whole precinct would start to get wise. So it was decided.

"A week." was all JJ said.

"Huh?" Ryo replied.

"A week." Drake repeated.

"A week?" Ryo queried looking between the two detectives.

With a smile JJ cleared things up for Ryo. "We've only been 'you know' for a week."

"So it's true?" Ryo smiled looking at Drake for confirmation.

"Yes, let's just say JJ's patience ran out."

"Drake-y." JJ pouted.

"JJ!" Drake warned, not being the least bit happy about the use of his moniker/pet name being used so freely out in public.

Ryo couldn't help but burst out laughing, his friends were so adorable together and JJ deserved to have someone to love and so did Drake. He told them as much. Just before their food came they made plans to meet up at Ryo's apartment later, so Drake and JJ could have a good talk with Dee.

Dee always loved it when Ryo called and invited him over. Ryo was always more eager whenever he was the one to initiate. So when Dee walked through Ryo's front door he was more than ready and rearing to go, he even brought a bottle of wine, but was stopped in his tracks when he walked into the living room where he practically slammed into Drake in his haste.

"Whoa there!" Dee said skidding to a halt. "Drake?" he asked finally noticing who he had nearly slammed into and that it wasn't Ryo.

"Hey Dee." Ryo said coming out of the kitchen with JJ right on his heels. "Do you have the wine?" Ryo asked knowing Dee _all_ too well.

"How did….what's going on here?" Dee asked eyeing JJ and Drake restlessly.

What Dee didn't know was that he had every reason to be suspicious, because before he arrived, Ryo, JJ and Drake had cooked up a little revenge for all the headaches he had given all three of them for the past week.

"Ryo may I?" Drake asked Ryo with a completely straight face, but on the inside it was taking all his self control not to fall apart laughing. Dee looked so confused and he was about to look even more so.

"Be my guest." Ryo replied as he looked on expectantly.

"JJ." Drake called as he approached Dee.

"Guys." Dee said a little hesitantly, having no clue what was going on and having the distinct feeling that he was in deep trouble.

Drake stood behind Dee as JJ came to stand directly in front, both completely invading his personal space.

JJ gently removed the bottle of wine from Dee's grasp, with Dee putting up a token resistance and handed it over to Ryo who had approached them. Ryo took that bottle and took a seat in the armchair across from where Dee, Drake and JJ were standing. His part was over, for now, he was just going to sit back and enjoy the show until he was needed.

Drake reached up and ran his fingers inside the collar of Dee's jacket towards the front where JJ had already started to unzip the garment.

"Guys?" Dee said his body tensing.

"Dee, how would you like an early Christmas present, from Ryo to you?" JJ asked locking his blue pools onto Dee's emerald green as he ran his hands up Dee's arms to help Drake remove Dee's jacket.

When Dee's eyes shot open in shock it took all of JJ's self control to keep his eyes locked on Dee's and to show no sign of his inner battle of not cracking up right there.

While JJ kept Dee distracted Drake was able to slip a pair of handcuffs on Dee and slide home the lock before he even noticed.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Dee yelped starting to struggle a little.

"Take it easy Dee." Drake whispered into Dee's ear softly causing Dee to freeze.

"Drake, wha-?"

"Ryo wanted to make things a little interesting for you, so he gave us a call and suggested something that we thought would be a lot of fun. Right JJ?" Drake said as he sauntered over to JJ and undid his tie, then unbuttoned the first two top buttons of JJ's shirt.

"Right." JJ answered softly adding a little heat to his gaze, which he had never dropped, causing Dee's adams apple to bob in his throat.

As JJ held Dee's gaze Drake leaned forward and began to nibble on his now exposed throat, causing JJ's eyes to slide shut involuntarily, but they snapped back open and retrained themselves back on Dee, who looked completely floored.

"Ryo?" Dee questioned looking around the couple in front of him.

"Yes Dee?" Ryo replied still looking on with that expectant look on his face.

"Ryo." JJ called to him. "Could you join us please?"

"WHAT!" Dee exclaimed. '_His_ Ryo.'

"Of course." Ryo answered as he stood and made his way over to where they were standing.

Drake and JJ separated to allow enough room for Ryo to join them and drape his hands loosely around either man's waist. Ryo then proceeded to look back and forth between either men like he was trying to make up his mind who he wanted first. Eventually it looked like he finally made up his mind on JJ.

Dee watched in fascination as _his_ Ryo slowly got closer to his _"thorn",_ getting closer and closer and closer and then suddenly stop a mere inch from contact……………."BIKKY, DINNER!! Ryo yelled for the teen as he Drake and JJ split apart suddenly like nothing had just happened and started to make their way towards the kitchen.

"Hey why is the perv in handcuffs?" Bikky asked as he casually waltzed through the living room.

"HELLO!!" yelled Dee.

"Yes?" said the trio like they were expecting Dee's outburst.

"Cuffs?!" said Dee turning around and jangling the silver restrictions.

"Don't be silly Dee. We know that you can get out of those easily." Ryo said matter-of-factly. "Come on everyone help me serve dinner while Dee gets comfortable." Ryo finished as he ushered everyone into the kitchen.

'What the hell was Ryo thinking? Drake and JJ………what the hell was going on? He was going to get to the bottom of this.' Dee thought as he made a bee-line for the kitchen to give Ryo and everyone a piece of his mind.

As soon as Dee barged into the kitchen he came face to face with four sets of eyes scowling at him.

"Hey perv." said Bikky.

"Dee." said Ryo.

"Senpai." intoned JJ.

"Yo." Drake said.

"What the hell is up with you guys?"

"It would serve you right if we left you in those cuffs for the rest of the night." threatened JJ.

"Why?" Dee whined.

"You have to ask?" answered Drake.

"You have been driving us all up the wall for the past week and we just wanted to teach you a lesson." informed Ryo.

"And I just like when someone makes you look like an ass. Which is probably very often." added Bikky.

"Bikky language." warned Ryo.

"Sorry."

"Anyway Dee if you promise to behave yourself we'll uncuff you."

"-fine, but I don't think that I was that annoying." Dee griped as Ryo released him.

"Says you." snapped JJ as he walked by Dee with a stack of plates and silverware.

"Sorry bud, but it's true. You have been a royal pain in the ass for the last week. Even my patience wore pretty thin." said Drake slapping Dee on the shoulder as he followed in JJ's wake with a bowl of salad in hand.

"Status quo huh perv?" grinned Bikky and dodging when Dee took a swipe at him. "Hey!" He yelped as he tried not to drop the plate of chicken he was carrying.

After everyone left, it was just Ryo and Dee in the kitchen.

"Ryo."

"Dee you know you deserved what we did to you. If there is anything going on between Drake and JJ, they'll tell you when their ready. Otherwise stop being a pest….okay?" Ryo said a soft smile lighting up his face as he saw Dee's resolve crumble. "Come on let's go eat." He said as he gave Dee a small peck on the lips and left the kitchen with the pasta.

Snatching up the garlic bread, Dee followed Ryo out and went to have dinner with his friends and extended family.

After dinner Ryo went to help Bikky with his homework after he wished Drake and JJ a goodnight.

"Guys I'm really sorry if I was-" Dee said trying to apologize, but was stopped by JJ slapping his hand over his month.

"Apology accepted. No harm. No fowl. Right Drake?"

"I guess so……right." Drake agreed after a look from JJ.

"Well see you guys tomorrow."

"Oh by the way Dee…" Drake said suddenly pausing in the doorway. "JJ would you like to do the honors?"

"Happy to." JJ answered as he leaned over to whisper something into Dee's ear.

Drake looked on amusedly as his best friend's face change from slightly confused to completely confused, then onto surprised realization and then transmogrified into utter shock as his eyes locked onto Drakes and a lecherous O-So-Dee grin slid onto his face as JJ finally stepped back from him.

"'Night Dee. Come on Drake."

"What did you tell him?" Drake asked as they waited for the elevator. "It looked like a lot more than the agreed upon "I'm boinking Drake now" revelation."

"Let's just say I put his mind at ease about that as well as some other concerns he may have had. Don't worry Drake-y, I didn't let on that you're as sex fiend…..not much anyway." JJ confessed with a grin as he sashayed into the waiting elevator.

I'll show you who's a sex fiend." Drake growled chasing JJ into the elevator.

_**A/N – Hi everyone who has stuck with this fic through everything:**_

_**– Jarm, Favoriteofchaos, Darkgryphonmage, NoAbsolutes, Demonkid91, Chibigirlflower, ToraYashaChan, Sailorlight22, Maskelle, Poshu, PumpkinheadJones, Joongstar, Priyalalita**_

_**– Trulywished, Moontatoo, Catti, Kuragari, Jarments, Aimless, Joeyrz**_

_**LJ**__** – Ladymynx, Llithiumdelusions, Yesrhade, Animemetoo, Inksheddings, Setdragonfriend, Envyofthestage, Deeryofan, Snakelights, Raedragonstar, Yaired, Callise, Lambocurl101th, Yamipenguin, Tvjunkie006**_

_**Mediaminer **__**– Garita, Shayfangirl, Priyalalita**_

_**Hopefully I haven't missed anyone and if I did I am so sorry. Thank you all to those of you who reviewed and also to those who didn't, but did take the time to read my fic. To those of you who reviewed continuously thank you. It was a source of inspiration for me to continue with my fic at a steady pace.**_

_**But sorry to say this is the final chapter of "Finding One's Way". I hope it was enjoyable and don't worry there is a sequel in the works. I have recently acquired a laptop slightly beat up, but it was free and it works!, so I will be able to jump on the internet at my leisure and also write without wondering if someone else will need to use the computer for something else and boot me off, so hurray for me and my readers.**_

_**Well keep an eye out for the sequel which I will hopefully come up with a plot for soon. I have a few ideas but nothing solid yet……….if you guys have any ideas, just let me know. Thanks again.**_

_**Later**_


End file.
